Où étais-tu ?
by GreySound
Summary: Dans un monde de guerre, les êtres magiques sont enrôlés contre leur gré. Lévy ne fait pas exception à la règle, elle rejoignit l'académie militaire dès l'âge adulte en compagnie de son frère. Déchirée entre l'appel du devoir et celui de l'âme, elle remettra tout en jeu. Pour son bien et celui de ceux qu'elle aime.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde ! De retour avec quelques histoires en poche ! Je me fais désirée, je suis désolée. Je vous offre un avant-goût de ce qui s'en vient et pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui se passe avec Des talons, n'ayez crainte ! J'ai énormément travaillé sur cette histoire-ci et une autre que je vous réserve pour plus tard. J'alternerai seulement d'une histoire à l'autre donc les releases seront plus diversifiées ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup !_

 **PROLOGUE**

Lévy avait toujours su qu'elle était particulière.

Elle faisait partie de la famille des fées ce qui en soit était commun. Les fées grandissaient en harmonie avec une fleur, elles partageaient l'énergie de celle-ci tout au long de leur vie et en avaient besoin pour survivre. Le type de fleur était souvent hérité des parents.

En ce sens, Lévy était comme toutes les autres fées, elle avait hérité de l'espèce de sa mère. Là où Lévy et sa parente étaient différentes, c'était qu'elles n'étaient pas liée à une fleur. Elles étaient liées à certains types d'humanoïdes ; fées, humains, mages, sirènes, lycanthropes, géants et bien d'autres. Elles étaient des fées de coeur.

C'était le cas de très peu de fées, Lévy n'en avait jamais rencontrées d'autre que sa mère et quand celle-ci l'avait quittée en même temps que son père, elle s'était retrouvée sans réponses. Sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de tout lui dire sur sa condition. Elle savait que c'était une mutation étrange mais tant que les gens savaient, ils comprennaient. Sa mère lui disait souvent :

-Sois toujours franche avec les gens qui t'entourent et remercie-les de tout ton coeur.

Les fées passaient un pacte avec une fleur en particulier dès leur plus jeune âge. Ça les rendaient plus fortes mais limitait aussi leur longévité. Sans leur fleur, les fées étaient condamnées à mourir.

Suite au décès de ses parents, Lévy avait été adoptée par une famille de mages de glace. Les mages étaient l'espèce la plus répandue, la nature de leurs pouvoirs variait de l'un à l'autre héréditairement, comme les fées.

Plus elle grandissait, plus Lévy remarquait que la demande en énergie était grande. Sa mère n'avait jamais eu le temps de lui apprendre ce qu'était le pacte. Le frère adoptif de Lévy, Grey, l'aidait énormément. Quand elle sentait son énergie diminuer, elle allait le rejoindre et il la serrait contre lui. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien. Ils avaient passé toute leur enfance ensemble et débuteraient bientôt l'académie militaire.

Ce n'était malheureusement plus une option. Quand un être magique atteignait l'âge adulte, il était dans l'obligation de rejoindre les forces de l'armée en commençant par l'école militaire. Les rebelles prennaient de plus en plus de terrains et la nation avait besoin de plus de soldats qu'elle ne pouvait en trouver.

.

..

 _Merci de me lire !_


	2. Chapter 1

_J'hésitais à seulement envoyer le prologue mais j'imagine que je peux me faire pardonner en publiant aussi le premier chapitre ? Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

 _._

 _DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci_

 _._

CHAPITRE 01

Grey attendait sur le pas de la porte depuis un bon cinq minutes. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils seraient en retard pour leur premier jour.

-Lévy grouille-toi un peu !

Il entendit la voix étouffée de la jeune femme lui répondre :

-J'arrive ! Je veux rien oublier.

Grey se passa la main dans les cheveux, agacé.

-Maman pourra toujours t'envoyer tes trucs par courrier, dépêche-toi !

La jeune femme déboula les marches à toute vitesse et s'accrocha au bras de son frère adoptif.

-Je suis prête.

-Il était temps, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te traîner par les pieds.

Ils s'esclaffèrent et sortirent dehors rejoindre leur parents qui les attendaient déjà dans la voiture. Lévy monta la dernière, elle déposa son sac sur ses genoux et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Grey. Sa mère adoptive le remarqua et la questionna :

-Tu te sens toujours aussi fatiguée ma puce ?

-Mm ? Ça va, tant que Grey est là.

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, le concerné roula des yeux.

-Ils vont nous prendre pour une famille de bizarre là-bas.

Lévy se redressa et offrit une petite mine déçue à son frère.

-Je vais essayer de te lâcher un peu alors.

Grey passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre lui.

-C'est pas ça, tu l'sais. On va juste expliquer ta condition aux autres et limiter les effusions en public d'acc ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle était vraiment fatiguée.

.o.

La voiture entra dans le périmètre de l'académie, il y avait des soldats armés partout qui régulaient l'entrée des véhicules. Ils donnèrent leurs lettres d'entrée en service à l'officier et continuèrent vers l'édifice principal. C'était gigantesque et il y avait déjà tellement de monde. Lévy se redressa et siffla, impressionnée.

-Je crois pas manquer d'énergie ici en tout cas.

Sa famille s'esclaffa, il y avait ça de positif. Les jeunes descendirent du véhicule et firent leurs adieux à leurs parents. Il entrèrent dans la bâtisse et suivirent les indications pour leur inscriptions. Le processus allait être long et ennuyeux.

Une fois toute leur paperasse acquise, ils se retrouvèrent. Grey ouvrit son enveloppe et en sortit une clé. Il lut l'inscription :

-Ma chambre se trouve dans l'aile… B et toi ?

La bleutée regarda sur la sienne et pâlit.

-Je suis dans la G. Comment je vais faire si t'es aussi loin ?!

Le mage de glace lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton.

-Hey, rien nous empêche de nous voir souvent ok ? Et comme tu l'as dit, avec tout le monde qu'il y a ici, tu risques rien !

Lévy n'en était plus aussi sûre. Elle angoissait un peu maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas faire une scène mais l'idée d'être aussi loin de son frère ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il la serra contre lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je reste pas loin de toi.

Lévy se sépara de Grey à contre-coeur et essaya de trouver l'aile G. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire que même s'il était souvent avec elle dernièrement, son énergie ne remontait plus autant. À son âge, les fées en général avait déjà plus de la moitié de leur vie de fait. Elle, elle n'avait même pas encore ses ailes, pas une pointe ! Elle était sûre que c'était à cause de ce maudit pacte qu'elle n'avait pas encore passé.

Elle y avait longuement réfléchit, elle avait pensée à se renseigner et passer le pacte avec Grey mais elle avait vite abandonné l'idée. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour lui toute sa vie. Il allait se faire des amis et vouloir passer du temps avec eux, rencontrer des filles. Avec sa petite soeur scotchée au bras, ce ne serait pas évident.

Elle trouverait bien un moyen.

Lévy entra finalement dans l'aile G et chercha sa chambre. Elle la trouva après quelques minutes seulement et croisa la jolie blonde qui habitait juste à côté. Elle n'avait pas l'air nouvelle. C'était une bonne chose, elle pourrait lui poser pleins de questions sur le fonctionnement de l'académie ! Elle se présenta joyeusement.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Lévy.

-Je suis Lucy, heureuse de te connaître.

Elle avait l'air sympathique à première vue, la bleutée se dit qu'elle pouvait bien prendre deux minutes pour briser la glace.

-Je suis ta nouvelle voisine de chambre on dirait.

-J'espère qu'on sera copine ! En passant je suis mage.

-C'est super, quel type ?

-D'invocation et toi ? Tu es mage aussi ?

Lévy déglutit, elle avait quand même du mal à avouer son appartenance aux gens. Elle se rappela les paroles de sa mère et inspira un bon coup. Elle devait être fière de ce qu'elle était.

-Non, en fait je suis une fée.

-Oh une fée, j'adore !

Elle regarda attentivement la bleutée.

-Tu n'as pas emmenée ta fleur avec toi ?! Tu devrais vite aller la chercher avant qu-

-Non ! Non, pas besoin, en fait je suis une fée de coeur. Je n'ai pas de fleur.

Lucy la regarda avec émerveillement.

-Aaaaah mais c'est encore mieux ! J'ai tellement de questions à te poser !

Lévy se mit à rire, finalement ce n'était pas si mal. La blonde enchaîna :

-Est-ce que tu emménages avec ton âme soeur ?! Je sais pas si tu as un passe-droit vu la situation.

-Mon quoi ?

-Ton âme soeur.

Lévy haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce principe.

-Je suis désolée, je ne connais que très peu de chose sur mon espèce.

La blonde resta surprise, une fée de coeur qui ne savait pas ce qu'était l'âme soeur ? C'était étrange… Elle n'avait sûrement pas passée le pacte ! Si c'était le cas, c'était impressionnant qu'elle ait survécue jusqu'à maintenant. La seule autre fée de coeur que Lucy connaissait était M. Justin, le directeur. Il était très connu dans le monde militaire.

-Écoute, tu devrais aller voir le M. Justin si tu as des questions, c'est le directeur, il est comme toi. Je suis certaine qu'il pourra t'aider.

-Tu crois ?!

L'enthousiasme de Lévy prit la blonde par surprise, elle rigola et approuva.

-Bien sûr et si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux toujours venir cogner à ma porte !

-Merci énormément, je passerai le voir au courant de la semaine.

Elle salua sa nouvelle amie et entra dans sa chambre avec entrain. C'était tellement plus que ce qu'elle espérait ! Elle allait bientôt pouvoir discuter avec une autre fée de coeur.

.o.

Lévy passa quelques jours à s'acclimater à son nouveau mode de vie. Elle avait des cours de secourisme, de maniement d'armes, de conditionnement physique, de stratégie et elle en passait !

Même si Lucy était plus vieille qu'elle, elle se trouvait dans quelques uns de ses cours. Elles s'entendaient déjà très bien toutes les deux et avaient découvert qu'elles avaient beaucoup de points en commun comme l'amour des livres par exemple. Il n'y avait pas grands ouvrages qui ne soient pas sur les arts de la guerre dans l'enceinte de l'école mais elles discutaient quand même de leurs précédentes lectures.

Lévy se rendit aussi rapidement compte que de vivre proche d'autant de personnes ne lui était d'aucun support en énergie. En plus, elle n'avait presque pas vu son frère depuis la rentrée.

Ça ne le ferait pas, elle devait absolument voir le directeur le plus rapidement possible. À la fin de sa troisième journée de cours, elle sortit de sa classe en coup de vent et fonça vers son bureau. Elle espérait ne pas le rater.

Elle tourna le coin avec empressement et manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

-M. Justin ! Je voulais vous parler.

Le directeur lui sourit poliment, il regarda sa montre et s'excusa :

-Je suis désolée Miss… ?

-McGarden.

-McGarden, j'allais quitter.

Il contourna la jeune femme et continua son chemin. Lévy se mit sur ses talons et ne se laissa pas démonter.

-J'ai absolument besoin de vous parler.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Nous parlons actuellement.

-C'est un sujet délicat.

Le directeur soupira fortement et la regarda de biais.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre à demain ?

-De préférence non. C'est au sujet de ma condition.

-Votre condition ?

-Je suis une fée de coeur. Comme vous.

Le directeur ralenti l'allure. Avait-il bien compris ? C'était assez inusité de croiser quelqu'un de la même espèce. M. Justin jaugea la jeune femme, il prit un moment pour réfléchir et l'invita finalement à le suivre :

-J'allais dîner, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi Miss McGarden ?

Un sourire ravissant fendit le visage de Lévy.

-Avec plaisir ! Où allons-nous ?

-Un petit restaurant pas bien loin, nous allons prendre ma voiture.

.o.

Grey décida de faire une petite surprise à sa soeur en allant la rejoindre à la fin des cours mais elle n'était déjà plus là quand il arriva devant sa classe. Il intercepta l'une de ses camarades :

-Hey t'aurais pas vu McGarden ?

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bégaya :

-Heu n-non, en fait si ! Elle est partie à tou-toute vitesse après les cours.

-Tu sais par où elle est partie ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Merde. Merci quand même..? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Ju-Juvia, mon nom c'est Juvia.

-Moi c'est Grey.

Il lui sourit, elle avait l'air du genre très timide celle-là.

.o.

Lévy se dit que M. Justin était étonnamment jeune pour occuper un tel poste, il avait dû travailler très dur pour en arriver là.

Il prit la parole le premier :

-Que voulez-vous savoir sur les fées de coeur Miss McGarden ?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Lévy.

-Bien, Fried pour vous.

-J'ai beaucoup de questions en fait.

La jeune femme prit une gorgée de son breuvage.

-J'ai de la difficulté à garder un bon niveau d'énergie depuis quelques temps. Normalement mon frère est en mesure de me venir en aide mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne me suffit plus.Y a-t-il un autre moyen que de faire appel à lui ? J'aimerais ne pas avoir à lui demander son aide aussi souvent.

Fried s'étouffa de façon peu élégante. Elle commençait fort. Il se racla la gorge et lui demanda de répéter.

-Votre frère ? De quelle façon faites-vous appel à lui ?

-Vous êtes une fée de coeur aussi non ?

-Oui et c'est pourquoi je m'interroge.

Lévy ne comprenait pas trop à quoi ça rimait. La façon de recevoir de l'énergie était-elle si différente d'une fée à l'autre ?

-En fait, il a toujours été là pour moi.

-Eeet de quelle façon ?

-On est très proche. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec moi et il sait quand j'ai besoin qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

-Sans plus ?

Il n'était pas sûr de saisir l'ampleur de l'ignorance de sa jeune amie.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Oui pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas normal ?

-N'avez-vous pas trouvé votre âme soeur Miss ?

-Je ne connais pas ce principe.

Fried soupira et se frotta le sourcil avec son pouce. Par où commencer ?

-Vos parents ne vous ont-ils rien apprit ?

La bleutée rougit de honte, elle était là justement pour mettre des réponse sur ses questionnements.

-Ils sont morts quand j'étais très jeunes.

-Je vois.

Fried prit un moment pour organiser sa réponse. La pauvre était encore tellement innocente. C'était étonnant qu'à cette âge elle n'ait pas encore ressenti l'appel de l'âme soeur. Quoiqu'ils étaient en temps de guerre, le pauvre bougre pouvait aussi être mort. Il allait devoir partir du début.

-Vous voyez Miss McGarden-

-Lévy s'il vous plaît.

-Lévy. Le principe d'âme soeur part de très loin. Tous les êtres ont une âme soeur mais très peu sont capable de la ressentir et donc de la reconnaître. Le lien de l'âme soeur est un savoir qui s'est perdu au fil des années et c'est pourquoi le concept est si abstrait.

Fried prit une pause pour boire une gorgée de son verre.

-L'âme soeur d'une fée de coeur est sa source d'énergie. Prenez les autres fées par exemple. Si leur fleur meurt, elles meurent aussi.

-Donc si notre âme soeur meurt, nous mourrons aussi.

-Très juste.

-Les autres êtres magiques meurent-ils lorsqu'ils perdent leur âme soeur ?

-Non puisqu'ils ne sont pas liés par un pacte d'énergie. Certains se souviennent encore du pacte d'appartenance mais les conséquences de celui-ci ne sont pas aussi… définitives.

-Il existe d'autres pactes ?!

-Oui il s'agit surtout de liens et de partage d'habiletés mais ne nous étendons pas sur le sujet.

-Oui excusez-moi. Poursuivez.

-Merci. Donc, les autres fées doivent accomplir le pacte très tôt dans leur vie car l'énergie des fleurs est très subtile tandis que nous, nous pouvons vivre des années sans le conclure.

-Avez-vous trouvée la vôtre ? Votre âme soeur.

-Si… Mais je ne l'ai jamais atteinte.

C'était une façon détournée de dire qu'elle était fort probablement morte. Lévy s'en voulut d'avoir emmené un sujet douloureux sur le tapis. Cette discussion ne devait pas être évidente pour Fried. Il continua.

-Le fait est qu'une fée de coeur peut se satisfaire de l'énergie d'autres humanoïdes sans qu'ils ne soient son âme soeur. Plus le temps avance, plus la demande est grande jusqu'à ce qu'à un certain point, plus rien ne suffise et soit la fée conclut le pacte, soit elle meurt d'elle-même.

Le serveur revint chercher leurs assiettes vides et Fried paya pour eux deux. Lévy se sentait mal à l'aise, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était condamnée ? Elle ne savait même pas comment entendre l'appel, en était-elle seulement capable ? Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. La jeune femme parla en premier :

-Je crois que j'atteindrai bientôt ce point. Peu importe le temps que je passe avec Grey, on dirait que ça ne suffit plus, la fatigue me rattrape de plus en plus rapidement.

Fried s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière de la voiture, il suspendit son geste et fit face à Lévy.

-Oh ma jeune amie, vous avez encore beaucoup de temps devant vous pour trouver votre âme soeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

L'homme se passa la main sur le front. C'était tellement compliqué pour lui d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée sans paraître vulgaire. La réponse était pourtant évidente et pourtant, elle était là à le regarder sans comprendre.

-Serrer quelqu'un dans vos bras, la proximité des autres, ça suffit lorsqu'on est enfant et vous m'impressionnez réellement à encore tenir debout sur ce peu de choses. Par la suite, le contact doit se faire plus… fort, plus intime.

Lévy prit un temps avant de processer cette information, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit furieusement.

-Comme avec un petit ami ?! Mais je n'en ai pas !

-Si vous expliquez votre situation aux gens, ils vous aideront volontier.

La jeune femme se figea. C'était les paroles de sa propre mère. Elle déglutit.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire "ça".

-Ça ? Oh non vous n'avez heureusement pas besoin de vous rendre aussi loin. Vous avez encore beaucoup de temps devant vous ma chère et vous risquez fort de vous lier avant de devoir en arriver là.

Lévy jaugea son compagnon, lui devait être à un niveau de demande d'énergie. Beaucoup plus élevé qu'elle. Elle tenta de cacher ses rougeurs, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle poursuivit :

-Ça ne change pas mon problème, je ne peux pas demander ça à mon propre frère !

-Non ! S'il vous plaît non et encore moins dans mon établissement.

Fried expira bruyamment. Il aurait sincèrement préféré ne pas avoir des leçons de fées à donner à cette jeune femme. Il la plaignait un peu. Elle le sortit de ses pensées.

-Comment est-ce que je peux demander quelque chose d'aussi personnel à quelqu'un ? Est-ce que les gens sont compréhensifs en général ?

Fried n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée à élaborer un plan d'attaque avec elle, la patience n'était pas l'une de ses qualités. Il resta très formel et se racla la gorge. Parfois certains moyens devaient être pris.

-Tout s'arrange. Pardonnez-moi mais sachez que mon but n'est que de vous être utile Miss McGarden.

Il saisit Lévy par la taille et cueillit ses lèvres avec les siennes. La jeune femme se figea de surprise, elle sentit une douce chaleur lui serrer le coeur, l'énergie s'infiltra en elle, plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu ! C'était tellement apaisant. Fried rompit finalement leur baiser et s'éloigna d'elle.

Lévy prit un instant pour se remettre de ce choc. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Fried était le premier. Les paroles de sa mère résonnèrent dans sa tête. C'était probablement à ça qu'elle faisait référence mais Lévy était encore trop jeune pour comprendre à cette époque. Elle sourit tendrement et remercia le jeune homme :

-Je… Je vous remercie de tout coeur Fried.

Il hocha la tête et lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Il était temps de rentrer.

La majorité du trajet du retour se fit dans le silence. Lévy fut encore une fois la première à le briser.

-Est-ce toujours aussi fort avec "l'âme soeur" ?

-Ça ce n'est rien. Il n'y a rien de comparable à l'âme soeur.

-Comment est-ce que je saurai que je l'ai trouvé ?

Fried chercha les bons mots.

-Vous en aurez mal.

La jeune femme déglutit.

Elle remercia le directeur et remonta vite à sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui poser des questions sur tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle aurait sûrement d'autres opportunités d'en parler avec lui.

Arrivée devant sa porte, elle trouva Grey qui l'attendait. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Lévy ! Ça fait des heures que je t'attends et personne ne savait où tu étais !

Lévy lui rendit son étreinte.

-Désolée, j'avais un entretien avec le directeur.

-M. Justin ? Comment ça ?

Elle déverrouilla sa porte et invita son frère à entrer.

-Viens, je vais tout t'expliquer à l'intérieur.

Elle lui raconta évidemment tout ce qu'elle avait appris et dû prendre bien des précautions en abordant le sujet du baiser. Grey le prit un peu de travers mais il comprit.

-Si un baiser te donne autant d'énergie, je n'imagine même pas ce que ce sera avec ton âme soeur ! Tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-La seule chose que je sais c'est que ce sera tellement évident que j'en aurai mal.

-Ok… C'est une autre fée tu crois ?

Lévy haussa les épaules, ses deux parents étaient des fées mais il y avait encore beaucoup de détails qui lui échappaient.

-Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine que je le saurai le moment venu.

-Non parce qu'on pourrait se mettre à chercher dans les endroits où elles sont plus nombreuses.

-Grey. On est dans un établissement militaire. On ne peut pas vraiment quitter "parce qu'on cherche l'âme soeur". On risque la prison pour désertion.

Le mage de glace marmonna dans sa barbe. Ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être ici. Comme la majorité des apprentis, ils avaient été enrôlés de force dans quelque chose dont ils ne comprenaient pas encore l'ampleur.

-Tu devrais retourner à ta chambre, demain on a secourisme et j'ai bien l'intention de t'en faire baver !

-Rêve encore petite soeur !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et évita de justesse un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Bonne nuit !

-Toi aussi, barres la porte en sortant.

Grey fit la moue et roula des yeux.

-Évidemment.

.o.

Lévy rejoignit les autres étudiants. Le maillot militaire pour femmes était fait en deux pièces adapté selon les proportions et l'espèce de chacun.

Quand Grey l'aperçut, il lui fit signe et alla à sa rencontre, en compagnie de quelques personnes dont Juvia, qu'elle avait vu dans sa classe de maniement. Il avait l'air de bien apprécié la nymphe d'eau. Il fallait dire que l'eau et la glace se complétaient merveilleusement bien.

L'instructeur annonça qu'ils feraient des équipes de deux pour le prochain exercice; un sauveteur et un noyé. D'office, Lévy attrapa le bras de son frère et s'installa sur le bord de la piscine.

-Tu me sauves en premier ?

-Mouais on verra si je te laisse flotter.

Lévy gonfla les joues et s'assit les jambes dans l'eau, prête à commencer.

-Attends une seconde, qu'est-ce que t'as là ?

Elle se retourna en roulant les yeux.

-De quoi tu parles ? Arrête de déconner, on va bientôt commencer.

-Non je suis sérieux Lévy, t'as un truc dans le dos.

Lévy sortie les jambes de l'eau et alla dans les vestiaires suivie de son frère. Elle alla devant le miroir et essaya de voir de quoi parlait Grey.

-Juste là !

Elle avait effectivement une pointe sous la peau sur chaque omoplate. Son frère en toucha une du bout du doigt. La bosse frémit. Il retira vivement la main.

-Ça bouge ces trucs, c'est pas normal !

Lévy regarda de plus près, elle ne les avait même pas senties en se changeant. Est-ce que ça pouvait… être ses ailes ? Elle essaya de les faire bouger à nouveau. Les deux petites pointes remuèrent encore.

-Grey ! Ce sont mes ailes !

-Tes ailes ?! Tu veux dire de fée, de vraies ailes ?

-Oui ! Je pense que la quantité d'énergie que j'ai assimilé hier a déclenchée leur éclosion.

-Mais c'est super ! Tu penses que tu seras capable de voler avec ?!

La bleutée continua d'observer les petites pointes qui menaçaient de percer sa peau. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.

-Je l'espère mais pas tout de suite.

Ils retournèrent se joindre à la classe de secourisme et Juvia en profita pour présenter les jumeaux Rogue et Sting aux deux autres. Lévy aimait bien l'école militaire. Elle y avait rencontré tellement de gentilles personnes !

La bleutée et les jumeaux s'entendirent très rapidement. Ils étaient des mages complémentaires ce qui était très rare au sain d'une même famille. Ils étaient très curieux de la condition de la jeune fée et lui posaient beaucoup de questions auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais pensé. Lévy développa une complicité unique avec chacun d'eux ce qui fit sourire son frère. Il n'avait jamais douté que les gens aimeraient Lévy, elle était tellement attachante. Emmerdeuse mais attachante.


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je dépose ça ici, je vous souhaite un très joyeux temps des fêtes et une très belle année à venir. Bonne lecture !_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**_

 _ **.**_

 **CHAPITRE 02**

La première semaine se déroula heureusement sans trop de remous. Lévy avait pris pour habitude de passer voir sa voisine de chambre à la fin des cours. Elle avait appris que la blonde avait des classes d'invocation ce qui était logique en soit puisque c'était un atout puissant ! Grey avait finalement demandé à Juvia de sortir avec lui. La pauvre avait passé un après-midi complet à l'infirmerie pour s'en remettre. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux.

Lévy était fatiguée. Elle s'était bornée à voir combien de temps elle était capable de passer sans acquérir d'énergie. Depuis son échange avec Fried, elle n'avait eu aucun autre rapprochement avec personne. Elle avait étiré sa fatigue le plus qu'elle le pouvait et le contact de son frère lui était maintenant complètement inutile. Ça devait arriver à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait une nouvelle "étape", la précédente devenait inefficace. Elle n'avait pas osé demander à ses nouveaux amis de l'aider. Ils étaient très au courant de sa situation et du fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré l'âme soeur mais elle avait peur de briser quelque chose en leur demandant leur aide.

Elle déambula encore un moment dans les corridors en se demandant quoi faire. Est-ce qu'elle devait retourner voir Fried ? Elle avait essayé de lui en toucher un mot mais il était particulièrement occupé ces derniers temps.

Lévy se retrouva finalement sur le toit de l'établissement. Elle respira profondément et se laissa glisser contre le muret. Elle était à bout. Le baiser était peut-être puissant mais il ne durait pas aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait souhaité… Elle ferma les yeux, elle était tellement fatiguée. Si elle se reposait un instant peut-être que ce serait suffisant…

.o.

-Hey ça va ?

Lévy ouvrit subitement les yeux. Un mec blond avec des écouteurs se tenait devant elle et lui faisait de l'ombre.

-Oui, je me repose un peu.

-Drôle d'endroit pour ça. T'es la p'tite fée du cours de tactiques nan ?

Sa tête lui disait aussi quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Le blond s'accroupit devant elle et plaça sa main sur son front.

-T'es bouillante.

-Je sais, j'ai besoin d'énergie.

-T'as pas ton pot d'fleurs ?

Lévy rigola mollement.

-J'suis une fée de coeur.

-Oh.

-Mouais, c'est plus compliqué.

-Tu veux qu'j'aille te chercher ton chéri ?

Tout le monde semblait connaître ce détail, s'en était risible !

-J'ai pas de "chéri" comme tu dis donc laisse-moi si tu peux pas m'aider.

-Pas b'soin d'mordre, explique et j'verrai ce que j'peux faire.

C'était tellement idiot. Quand elle était petite ça semblait tellement plus pratique d'être liée aux gens. Maintenant, ça prenait une tournure grotesque. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée sur comment trouver son âme soeur ou encore comment sceller le pacte avec lui. Il avait intérêt à se pointer rapidement celui-là. Est-ce qu'il y avait une distance à laquelle elle le sentirait ? Est-ce que ça marchait comme un radar ? En sonnant plus fort dès qu'elle se rapprochait ?

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Tu peux courir chercher le premier venu ou encore m'embrasser, à toi de choisir.

-Ok. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Lévy ouvrit un oeil.

-Lévy. Et toi ?

-Laxus.

-Enchantée Laxus.

Le blond s'agenouilla devant elle. Lévy processa l'information et écarquilla les yeux, il allait vraiment le faire ?! Laxus l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Si elle n'était pas déjà assise sur le sol elle en aurait perdu pieds. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'habituer à ça !? Ça avait beau n'être qu'un besoin, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait passer par là ?! Une douce chaleur lui indiqua que son énergie remontait lentement, ça lui fit immensément de bien. Il l'embrassa longuement, il posa sa main dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. La jeune femme ressentit une toute autre chaleur envahir ses reins. Était-ce lié à l'énergie qu'elle absorbait ?

Laxus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Lévy sursauta. Elle plaça ses mains son torse et le repoussa doucement. Le blond recula lentement et la fixa d'un air contrit.

-Désolé.

De fins filaments électriques parcouraient ses cheveux blonds.

-J'me suis p't-être laissé emporter.

La jeune femme ricana. Laxus se releva et l'aida à en faire de même.

-Merci Laxus.

-Pas d'problème beauté.

Elle roula des yeux.

-Tu sais que ce n'était qu'un service pas vrai ?

-Ouais t'inquiète, j'peux te trouver sexy quand même.

Lévy accepta le compliment et resta un peu pour discuter avec lui. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire.

-Donc tu es un mage de foudre ?

Laxus étira un sourire en coin et croisa les bras.

-Pas exactement.

-Tu es quoi alors ?

-Un dieu de la foudre.

La bleutée s'étrangla de surprise.

-Tu rigoles pas vrai ?!

Le blond pencha la tête d'un côté à l'autre et concéda :

-Demi-dieu. Les dieux resteraient pas dans un trou pourri comme ici.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

-Ouais, je pars l'an prochain rejoindre le front contre les rebelles.

C'était une image encore assez abstraite dans l'esprit de Lévy, celle qu'elle allait devoir se battre pour défendre sa nation. Ce n'était pas comme si une simple fée avait grand-chose à apporter dans cette guerre. Elle faisait quand même sa part et se concentrait surtout sur le maniement des armes et le secourisme. C'était la façon la plus logique d'être utile pour elle.

Elle hésita à lui poser la question qui lui venait en tête.

-T'as peur de mourir ?

Laxus rit à gorge déployée.

-Le connard qui viendra à bout d'moi l'aura vachement mérité !

-Tu manques pas de confiance en tout cas.

Il lui colla une bourrade de l'épaule.

-Tu d'vrais faire pareil.

-Pas facile d'être confiant si on connait pas la force de l'ennemi.

Laxus commença à partir.

-On s'en fou, c'est qu'une bande de rebelles.

Lévy le regarda s'en aller et décida de rester encore un peu sur le toit. Drôle de raisonnement. Ces gens avaient beau être des "rebelles", ils étaient tout aussi puissants qu'eux, ils ne partageaient seulement pas les mêmes idéaux. D'ailleurs, que voulaient les rebelles exactement ? Et eux, que protégeaient-ils au fond ? Était-ce si bien que ça de se battre contre des gens qui avaient à coeur une cause alors qu'eux n'étaient même pas en mesure de comprendre l'ampleur de ce qu'ils défendaient.

Un picotement dans son dos la sortie de ses pensées. Ses ailes avaient réagi au baiser de Laxus, maintenant elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne se déploient complètement.

.o.

Lévy revit Fried à quelques reprises. En fait, il s'avérait très courtois et cultivé, elle en était venue à apprécier sa compagnie. Leurs échanges restaient très chastes, se limitant à quelques baisers. La jeune femme ne prenait que ce dont elle avait besoin et elle savait que son ami avait ses propres moyens pour en faire autant. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'elle. Ses ailes avaient finalement pleinement éclos, faisant d'elle une fée à part entière. Voler lui demandait encore beaucoup trop d'énergie et Fried l'avait vertement houspillée sur l'utilisation abusive de ses ailes. Elle se gardait donc bien de les sortir trop souvent. Ils parlaient beaucoup des fées de coeur ensemble mais le sujet des rebelles étaient revenus plusieurs fois sur le tapis. Fried se sentait responsable des gens de l'académie, après tout il était le directeur.

-As-tu un pouvoir en particulier Fried ?

Le concerné releva le nez de ses rapports.

-Comme tout le monde.

-Alors j'en ai un aussi ?

-Exactement, tu ne sais seulement pas l'utiliser.

Lévy se promena dans le bureau de son ami et regarda la bibliothèque remplie de vieux bouquins. Encore des manuels de guerre. Elle revint sur ses pas et prit place dans le fauteuil en face de Fried. Elle regarda les rideaux accrochés à la fenêtre. Gris. C'était triste. Elle soupira et regarda son ami qui lisait un document avec une mine beaucoup trop sérieuse. Ce dernier releva la tête d'un air consterné.

-Vas-tu continuer comme ça encore longtemps ?

-Dis-moi ton pouvoir.

-Non, retourne à tes pratiques de tirs.

-J'ai pratiqué toute la semaine, je peux bien venir te taquiner un peu.

Fried déposa ses lunettes et soupira fortement.

-Effectivement tu m'empêches de lire mes rapports en ce moment.

-Ils racontent quoi.

-Rien qui te concerne.

Lévy se releva et retourna zyeuter la bibliothèque.

-Je suis apprentie soldat non ? Je vais me battre pour la nation alors j'imagine que ça me concerne.

Elle alla s'appuyer sur le dossier du fauteuil de Fried et le fit pivoter vers elle.

-Mm?

Il se frotta le sourcil avec son pouce.

-Tu veux savoir ? Bien. Les rebelles ont changé leur trajectoire.

-Et ils se dirigent vers où ?

-Rien n'est sûr mais on a perdu leur trace à seulement quelques centaines de miles d'ici. L'académie n'est pas en sécurité, pas du tout.

Fried attrapa Lévy par les épaules et la déplaça sur sa droite pour se lever. Il alla chercher une pile de lettres dans un panier près de la porte et retourna s'asseoir. Il ouvrit la première et remit ses lunettes. Lévy risqua une dernière question.

-Tu as dit que j'ai un pouvoir, comment je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

-La guérison. Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, j'ai des lettres urgentes à ouvrir.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-C'est le pouvoir des fées de coeur.

-C'est donc aussi ton pouvoir !

Fried releva un regard aiguisé sur la jeune femme, qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

-Ça va, je pars ! Je pars !

Lévy quitta le bureau du directeur. Il était d'humeur exécrable aujourd'hui, mais avec raison. Les nouvelles étaient plutôt inquiétantes.

Elle se dirigea vers le centre de tir. Autant se préparer à toute éventualité. Est-ce qu'elle devait demander à Grey de l'accompagner ? Depuis quelques temps, elle le voyait moins. Ça la chagrinait, mais elle savait qu'il vivait sa bulle de bonheur avec Juvia et elle respectait ça. Ils ne savaient pas encore combien de temps ils avaient avant le début des hostilités.

.o.

Trois jours. À peine trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son dernier entretien avec Fried. Une alarme retentissante réveilla tous les apprentis soldats. C'était la procédure d'urgence, soit ils avaient un exercice, soit l'heure était grave.

Lévy sauta hors du lit, encore désemparée, elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortit rejoindre les autres dans la cour intérieure. Des officiers leurs tendirent des armes et Fried criait pour se faire entendre.

-Ceci n'est pas un exercice, veuillez rejoindre vos positions de combat !

La jeune femme monta sur les remparts et s'agenouilla près de Lucy. Elle prépara son arme et analysa la situation. Les rebelles avaient dressé leur camp à quelques miles de là. Elle pouvait apercevoir une multitude de soldats et de créatures en formation. Lévy sentit le stress lui tordre les entrailles, elle risqua un regard vers Lucy. La blonde se tenait droite, les paumes vers le ciel. Elle invoqua une armée de créatures sorties tout droit des enfers qui se joignit à celle des autres mages invocateurs. Lévy déglutit. Derrière la ligne de front ennemi, elle distingua quatre silhouettes qui se détachaient de la masse. Les généraux.

Lévy avait une drôle d'impression, elle se sentait bizarre. Elle n'était pas prête à se battre, probablement aucun apprenti ne l'était. Plus loin dans une tourelle, elle aperçue Laxus qui appelait la foudre. Les éclairs crevaient le ciel et tombaient sur lui de façon hypnotisante. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un dieu à cet instant. Aucune trace de Grey.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Les deux armées de créatures se faisaient face mais personne n'attaquait. On aurait dit deux bêtes qui se jaugeaient avant de se sauter à la gorge. Lévy déglutit et ajusta sa visière.

Des projectiles enflammés percèrent le ciel dans leur direction et s'écrasèrent sur les rangs de guerriers invoqués. Le signal fut lancé. Les soldats attaquèrent, les tireurs ouvrirent le feu et les mages joignirent leurs éléments au combat. Les invocations tombèrent par centaines dans les deux camps, Lucy lâcha un grognement de douleur. Lévy cessa le feu, elle se retourna vers elle et vit le sang couler du nez de son amie.

Est-ce que… La mort de ses créatures la tuait à petit feu ?! Lévy paniqua et fonça vers son amie.

-Lucy !

Avant même qu'elle ne l'atteignit, une brûlure intense lui traversa le corps. Lévy tomba à genoux et chercha son souffle alors que son amie se vidait lentement de son sang. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Elle en aurait mal… L'ironie du moment lui était insupportable.

Elle hurla aux autres de venir en aide à Lucy. Ses cris déchirants restèrent sans échos.

Ils savaient. Ils savaient tous le sort qui était réservé aux mages invocateurs mais personnes ne faisait quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient la chair à canon. Le bruit de la glace qui fracassait la terre, du tonnerre qui frappait les hommes, les gargouillis de mort des pauvres victimes, tous ces sons en sourdine dans sa tête.

Lévy se releva enfin et rejoignit son amie en ignorant la douleur dans ses entrailles. La première amie qu'elle s'était faite en arrivant à l'académie militaire. Elle n'y pensa pas à deux fois, elle serra Lucy dans ses bras et déploya ses ailes, tellement lumineuses dans ce ciel gris. Elle entendit Grey hurler quelque part en contrebas. Elle savait qu'elle serait une cible facile mais il n'était pas question qu'elle reste là sans rien faire. Les projectiles sifflèrent près d'elle. Elle battit des ailes aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voler, elle devait seulement se rendre à Fried. Lui, il pourrait la guérir. Lui, il allait sauver Lucy.

Lévy se laissa tomber du rempart et battit des ailes autant qu'elle le put. Sa chute fut moins violente qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. L'important était d'emmener Lucy à Fried. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos dans une pile de matériaux. Elle hurla de douleur en sentant l'une de ses ailes se briser. Les larmes couvraient son visage, elle traîna l'invocatrice inconsciente parmi les éclats des projectiles et cria le nom de son mentor.

-FRIED ! FRIIIIIEEED !

Un groupe de répondants vinrent à leur rencontre et lui enlevèrent Lucy des bras. Lévy se débattit pour rester près d'elle mais ils la séparèrent de l'invocatrice. La lumière des ailes de la fée faiblissait. Elle cria en sentant le membre brisé se rétracter dans son dos. L'effort lui fit tourner la tête, elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux et aperçu deux silhouettes courir dans sa direction. Le noir l'envahie. Ils allaient perdre. Les rebelles allaient l'emporter. Tous ces efforts pour rien...

.o.

Grey et Juvia tirèrent la fée à l'écart des débris de projectiles, ils avaient encore un semblant de protection dans l'enceinte de l'école. Pour combien de temps, ils ne le savaient pas, mais les feux baissaient déjà, il y aurait une trêve jusqu'aux aurores.

Grey serra sa soeur contre lui, il la serra si fort dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille. Juvia se joignit à lui et caressa la tignasse bleue de la jeune femme. Des pas pressés résonnèrent sur le carrelage. Fried apparut et se laissa tomber près de sa jeune amie. Il se pencha pour lui caresser la joue. Lévy ouvrit grands les yeux et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Elle était encore vacillante mais la rage la gardait bien éveillée.

-Va-t-en !

-Lévy écoute-moi.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Tu savais ce que tu lui demandais !

-Lévy-

-Tu l'as envoyée en sachant qu'elle risquait d'en mourir !

Fried la secoua par les épaules et haussa le ton.

-Écoute-moi ! On est en guerre Lévy, les gens meurent pour protéger les autres ! Chacun de nous. Lucy était consciente de ce qu'on attendait d'elle !

Lévy se cacha le visage de ses mains et laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Le directeur se rappela un détail, il avait eu vent de la chute des deux jeunes femmes, l'invocatrice avait été prise en charge mais pas la fée.

-Laisse-moi voir tes ailes, elles ont pu être endommagées.

-Va-t-en Fried.

Il allait répliquer mais se reprit. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour la guerre. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer. Il se dit que la seule chose à faire était d'aller la voir plus tard quand elle se serait calmée.

Il se releva, tira sur le bas de son uniforme et tourna les talons.

Grey le regarda partir, il frotta le dos de sa soeur et la laissa déposer sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je suis là. Lucy va guérir tu verras.

Lévy ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle avait besoin de lui parler d'autre chose. Elle coula un regard vers Juvia, si son frère lui faisait confiance ça devrait aller.

-Il était là Grey, je l'ai senti.

Le jeune homme se figea, il suspendit son geste.

-Qui ça ?

Lévy ne répondit pas, elle essuya les larmes sur son visage.

-Qui ça Lévy ?

-Mon âme soeur.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

Elle hocha la tête et se releva avec l'aide des deux autres.

-Oui. Il est encore en vie... Et je sais exactement où le trouver.

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

.o.

Les combats avaient cessé à l'extérieur. Lévy était passée voir comment se portait Lucy à l'infirmerie. Elle était mal en point mais son état était stable. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et retira son uniforme militaire. Elle était fourbue. Elle se nettoya et enfila un pantalon de toile beige et une chemise sans manches. Elle pourrait bouger aisément dans ce type de vêtements.

La brûlure qu'elle avait ressentie sur les remparts ne s'était qu'estompée mais elle était encore là, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Lévy regarda son dos dans la glace et remarqua une énorme contusion à l'endroit où se trouvait son aile endommagée. Elle grimaça, Fried avait raison, elle avait vraiment merdé.

Elle se glissa à l'extérieur de l'établissement et constata que beaucoup de gardes circulaient, ils contrôlaient les entrées et sorties de l'enceinte de l'académie. Ce ne serait pas facile de sortir sans être vue. Lévy tenta de faire appel à ses ailes et dû se mordre pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle ne pouvait visiblement rien faire dans cet état. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout et contourna les chariots d'armes, elle se glissa derrière un garde et entra dans la garnison. La chance était de son côté, tous les soldats étaient déployés et la pièce était déserte. La jeune femme avisa les petites fenêtres en forme de losange et loua le ciel pour sa petite taille. Elle monta sur un banc et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Elle atterrit tant bien que mal de l'autre côté et reprit son chemin. Elle ne devait pas traîner.

Grey s'était vertement opposé à ce qu'elle allait faire, c'était trop dangereux selon lui, stupide même. Il ne savait pas ce que cet appel créait en elle. C'était devenu vital, elle devait le rejoindre. Son âme soeur.

Fried lui avait dit que les fées ressentaient leur âme soeur, mais que ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les espèces. S'il ne l'attendait pas alors tant mieux et s'il l'attendait, c'était encore mieux. Lévy avança entre les débris de bêtes, de bois et de métal. À certains endroits de grands fragments de glace fondaient encore. Plus elle avançait vers le camp ennemi, plus la brûlure dans sa poitrine se faisait douloureuse. Il était là, bien vivant. À un certain point, un battement de coeur fit écho au sien. Lévy se figea sur le champ de bataille, elle en fut bouleversée.

.o.

Dans le camp des rebelles, sous une énorme tente rouge. Un homme ressentit cet écho, un léger battement d'ailes. Le bas de son corps baignait dans un bassin, il bougea lentement des hanches et une longue nageoire de sirène noire métallique creva la surface de l'eau. Il releva ses yeux rubis vers l'endroit où se trouvait le champ de bataille et étira un sourire carnassier.

-Te voilà.


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux temps des fêtes à tous, je vous laisse ce chapitre au passage. Et non, ce n'est pas encore le tour de ''Des talons'', je ne suis malheureusement pas encore pleinement satisfaite du prochain chapitre alors je me fais un devoir de le lire et relire avant de l'envoyer. Courage ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci énormément pour les reviews, c'est tellement plus motivant de vous lire :D_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**_

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 03**

La jeune femme continua son avancée, elle savait exactement où elle allait. Elle franchit la limite du camp des rebelles et contourna les murs de piques. Elle fit attention pour ne pas être vue. Son manège fut de courte durée. Des gardes la hélèrent, elle fit mine de ne pas saisir qu'ils s'adressaient à elle et continua. Les deux hommes partirent à sa poursuite et lui barrèrent la route.

-Halte. Qui es-tu ?

Lévy ne répondit pas, s'ils se doutaient qu'elle venait de l'académie militaire, elle se ferait tuer sur le champ. Elle se sentait stupide en même temps d'avoir franchi tout ce chemin sans même penser à un plan, Grey avait raison.

Elle venait le rejoindre. C'était tout, elle n'avait pas pensé plus loin. L'un des deux gardes pointa son arme sur sa gorge et répéta la question. La bleutée s'humecta les lèvres :

-On m'attend.

-Qui ça "on" ?

Elle pointa l'une des énormes tentes rouges du menton. Les gardes échangèrent un regard, l'un d'eux déglutit et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête de le suivre.

Les deux hommes murmuraient entre eux mais trop fort pour que Lévy ne les entende pas.

-Tu crois qu'il va la dévorer ?

-Au mieux la tuer.

-J'ai jamais vu personne sortir de là à part les autres généraux.

 _Les autres généraux ?_ C'était donc l'un des quatre qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt. Son coeur lui faisait tellement mal, elle essayait de marcher en ligne droite. Elle était nerveuse, s'il ne la reconnaissait pas comme son âme soeur, elle n'était pas mieux que morte.

Les gardes s'effacèrent devant l'entrée de la tente pour la laisser passer. Lévy regarda le pan de tissus carmin qui la séparait de lui, de son âme soeur. Elle inspira un grand coup, il n'y avait plus place à l'hésitation. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

.o.

La tente était immense, quelques lanternes illuminaient faiblement un grand bassin d'eau noire. Un homme, le dos confortablement calé contre l'autre extrémité la contemplait calmement. Il l'attendait. Un mouvement dans l'eau attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Un aileron noir fendit la surface. Elle planta ses iris dans le regard grenat de l'homme-sirène. Il esquissa un sourire intéressé. Pour certains, voir sa forme originelle suffisait à ce qu'ils rebroussent chemin, souvent en vain. Il n'était pas connu pour sa pitié. Les sirènes étaient des êtres de cauchemars, d'une violence inouïe mais elle, elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Lévy entra dans le bassin. L'eau froide sur ses cuisses la fit frissonner. Elle avança lentement sans le lâcher des yeux. Sa poitrine la brûlait, l'écho de son coeur tambourinait dans ses tempes, elle voulait que ça cesse.

L'homme-sirène enroula sa queue autour de sa taille gracile. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir autant qu'elle de l'appel ou du moins il le tolérait beaucoup mieux. Ses larges écailles noires se mouvèrent sur la peau délicate de Lévy pour confirmer sa poigne. Il la souleva légèrement et l'approcha jusqu'à lui. Il la relâcha et reprit lentement forme humaine. La seule trace de son appartenance à son espèce était la fine ligne d'écailles sombres qui parcourait encore ses avant-bras. Il prit appui sur le rebord et se redressa de toute sa taille. Il était immense. Les épaules larges, la peau mate et une longue chevelure noire hirsute. Il était à couper le souffle. Sa nudité ne gêna étrangement pas Lévy.

Ses yeux rubis qu'elle n'avait pas lâchés depuis qu'elle les avait croisés, la détaillèrent à son tour. Elle était petite et gracile, ses vêtements amples cachaient les formes d'une femme, ses yeux exprimaient l'orage. C'était bien elle. Elle avait traversé le champ de bataille jusqu'à lui, il savait d'où elle venait. Ce qu'elle était.

Il lui tendit la main. Lévy la regarda. Est-ce qu'il l'acceptait ? Elle la saisit dans la sienne et se laissa attirer à lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras massifs. Cet homme était hypnotisant, elle déposa ses mains sur son torse et baissa finalement les yeux. Tout ça lui semblait tellement irréel et naturel à la fois.

La voix rauque du brun brisa le silence :

-Gajeel.

C'était son nom. Lévy releva la tête :

-Lévy.

Son nom sonnait comme une musique transportée par les montagnes. Il aurait pu la briser, la renier mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'était pas rare chez les sirènes qu'un individu refuse l'appel et dévore son âme soeur. C'était une façon comme une autre de l'absorber, surtout si la problématique interraciale se manifestait.

Il en était incapable. Lui, le général de guerre sanglant, le dragon d'acier avait peur de l'effrayer, de la voir s'évanouir entre ses bras pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce. De sentir la douleur dans sa poitrine disparaître en même temps que les légers battements d'ailes de son coeur à elle.

Lévy se redressa doucement sur la pointe des pieds, elle hésita. Son corps tout entier la urgeait contre cet homme mais est-ce que c'était la chose à faire ? Gajeel posa sa main calleuse sur sa joue et la sortit de ses pensées. Il n'y avait pas place au doute. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec empressement. Il l'avait choisie.

Leurs coeurs cessèrent de battre et une douleur lancinante les prit à la poitrine, encore pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Ils crurent mourir, Lévy vacilla mais Gajeel tint bon. Il la garda fermement contre lui comme un trésor de guerre inestimable. Après d'interminables secondes, les battements reprirent avec écho, avec puissance. Un soulagement sans nom les envahit. La jeune femme pressa son corps contre celui de son âme soeur, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et laissa une larme couler le long de sa mâchoire. C'était tellement fort, doux et douloureux. Son coeur brûlait dans sa poitrine. Elle l'avait trouvé.

Gajeel lui embrassa ses paupières. Lévy captura ses lèvres, elle passa ses doigts dans sa tignasse couleur charbon. Son amant rompit le baiser et lui sourit narquoisement. Elle le questionna du regard et le sentit tomber à la renverse dans le bassin. Il l'emporta sous l'eau avec lui.

.o.

Les gardes étaient restés près de la tente en cas de tentative d'assassinat. Pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens qui aient tenté d'assassiner le dragon d'acier sous sa tente mais ils préféraient ne pas prendre de risque. En temps de guerre, mieux valait être prudent. Ils entendirent les éclaboussures d'eau sous la tente mais aucune lutte ne suivit.

-Tu crois qu'il est vraiment en train de la dévorer ?

-Possible, elle était pas bien grosse, il devrait n'en faire qu'une bouchée !

Ils rigolèrent grassement et finirent par s'éloigner. À ce point, ils étaient sûr qu'il en avait fini avec elle. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui sous sa forme originelle. C'était l'être le plus effrayant qu'ils aient rencontré. Beaucoup d'autres soldats seraient d'accord.

.o.

Gajeel ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau et rigola. Sa petite fée était furieuse. Elle tenta de le frapper avec ses poings mais l'eau opposa une force à son mouvement. Elle était tellement belle, ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage. Il se fichait de sa colère, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa prestement.

L'eau du bassin était salée, Lévy sentait les perles s'immiscer entre ses lèvres alors que Gajeel l'embrassait. Elle oublia bien vite sa petite trahison et se laissa lentement aller à leur échange. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle lui répondit avec délice et y mêla la sienne. C'était si bon, elle avait attendu cet instant toute sa vie sans le savoir. Le souffle commença à lui manquer. Son amant le remarqua et se redressa en la gardant contre lui. Pas question de la laisser partir. La jeune femme arqua le dos et prit une grande bouffée d'air pour emplir ses poumons.

Gajeel lui embrassa la gorge, lui n'avait pas besoin de refaire surface pour respirer mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas des fées. Lévy ferma les yeux de plaisir, se laissant aller contre lui. La brûlure persistante dans leur poitrine leur rappela qu'ils avaient un pacte à accomplir. Il était temps de répondre à son appel. Il embrassa le front de sa compagne :

-Pardon.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger, elle sentit la mâchoire de son partenaire se refermer sur la peau fragile de son cou. Son coeur s'emballa, elle paniqua et tenta de se soustraire à lui mais Gajeel ne broncha pas, il lui caressa le dos pour tenter de la calmer. Ce serait vite terminé.

-Ga-Gajeel arrête, je t'en prie.

Lévy poussa sur son torse de ses poings mais sans résultat. Il ne la lâcha pas, ses dents aiguisées percèrent sa peau. La jeune femme s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. _Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal pas vrai ?_ Après un moment interminable, le brun retira finalement ses crocs de sa gorge délicate. Il lécha son pouce et le passa sur la plaie.

-Ça va guérir.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Les sirènes aussi ressentaient leur âme soeur. C'était rare que cela se produise entre deux espèces différentes mais pas impossible. Gajeel lui offrit un sourire triomphant.

-Tu m'appartiens.

Lévy comprit que c'était la façon dont les sirènes scellaient le pacte d'appartenance. La brûlure de Gajeel avait dû s'atténuer mais la sienne était encore vive. Il la questionna à son tour.

-T'as une fleur ?

Il savait que les fées avaient leur façon de sceller le pacte et qu'elles ne se séparaient jamais de leur fleur. Elles tiraient leur énergie de cette symbiose. Le brun l'observa de plus près, la jeune femme n'avait pas emmené de plante avec elle, du moins elle n'en avait pas l'air.

La coutume voulait que l'âme soeur absorbe une partie de la fleur à laquelle la fée était liée pour ressentir son énergie.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Lévy n'était liée à aucune fleur, elle était liée à lui. À son âme soeur. Elle rougit fortement, ce genre de chose ne se disait pas vraiment. Elle murmura :

-Aucune.

Gajeel fronça les sourcils, il était pourtant certain que c'était une fée, il ne se trompait jamais et l'énorme ecchymose qu'elle avait sur l'omoplate laissait deviner que l'une de ses ailes était blessée. Il remarqua que sa compagne avait le regard fuyant et rougissait furieusement. Il étira un sourire goguenard. C'était encore mieux, c'était cent fois mieux.

-T'es liée à moi.

Lévy hocha la tête. Voilà qui rendait les choses encore plus intéressantes.

-On va honorer ta part du contrat alors.

La fée fronça les sourcils. Elle releva ses grands yeux bruns vers lui.

-Tu sais comment clore le pacte ?

Il la souleva hors de l'eau. Son sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa couche où il la posa délicatement.

-Mm. Ta part est vachement plus intéressante.

Sa part… C'était quoi ? C'était "ça" ? LA chose ? Elle se cacha le visage de ses mains. C'était sûrement pour ça que personne ne lui en avait parlé avant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se disait à la légère. Elle écarta ses doigts et observa Gajeel. Il était tout ce qu'elle désirait, elle n'avait pas à hésiter.

La chemise de Lévy lui collait à la peau et ne cachait plus rien de ses courbes. Gajeel l'admira avec fierté. Elle ferait une compagne exemplaire. Il fit sauter les boutons de son haut et le lui retira, un frisson la parcourut alors que l'eau sur son corps rencontrait la fraîcheur de l'air. Le brun envoya bien vite le pantalon de son amante rejoindre le sol.

Elle était magnifique, une poitrine ferme qu'elle cherchait pudiquement à couvrir, une taille étroite et des hanches généreuses. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes et les fixa au-dessus de sa tête. Il la rejoignit sur sa couche. Lévy se sentait tellement petite contre Gajeel. Il s'étendit de tout son long sur elle, remonta un genou entre ses cuisses et l'embrassa avec insistance. Il embrassa la marque qu'il lui avait fait sur la gorge, son coeur, ses côtes, ses seins.

Lévy ferma les yeux et savoura ces sensations nouvelles. Elle sentit une chaleur envahir son bas-ventre. Gajeel remonta vers ses lèvres et il sentit une énergie singulière affluer dans tout son corps. Les fées avaient vraiment le pouvoir de partager leur énergie, de la décupler ? Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. La nuit serait prometteuse.

Lévy profita de la distraction de son amant pour retirer ses mains de leur étau et leur faire parcourir son torse massif. Elle lui embrassa la mâchoire, passa ses doigts sur ses hanches et colla sa poitrine contre lui. Gajeel se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour, son membre appuyant contre le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle hésita et le caressa du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation, il lui mordilla la lèvre et approfondit leur baiser. Le brun alla chercher la main de sa compagne et la plaça sur son membre pour y imprimer un mouvement long et lent.

Ils avaient beau être en pleine guerre, dans un camp militaire, rien ne comptait en dehors d'eux deux. Celui qui aurait l'audace d'entrer dans la tente du général en ressortirait sans sa tête.

Gajeel la laissa continuer et plaça sa main entre ses cuisses. La jeune femme eut un soubresaut. Elle n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup de rapprochements pour s'émouvoir de si peu. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa fleur et inséra un doigt en elle. Lévy se crispa et serra des dents. Il lui embrassa le visage mais ne se retira pas, il attendit qu'elle se détende doucement.

Il sentit les hanches de sa partenaire suivre le mouvement, elle expira de délice. Elle se sentait étourdie, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce que son amant lui faisait. Elle le pressa de continuer encore mais il se retira.

Lévy émit un son plaintif. Pourquoi maintenant ?! Le brun pressa son membre contre son intimité et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle répondit à son baiser et sentit Gajeel s'insérer en elle. Elle grimaça entre leurs bouches et serra des cuisses. Sa poitrine s'embrasa de l'intérieur, s'en était presqu'insupportable, elle avait de la difficulté à trouver son air. La brûlure s'apaisa doucement et ne laissa que l'écho du coeur de Gajeel au sien.

Le brun bougea des hanches et embrassa les paupières closes de Lévy. Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'invita à continuer. Gajeel passa un bras sous sa taille et la serra contre lui. Le sel du bassin collait sa peau à la sienne. Il entama de lents va-et-vient pour aider sa compagne à s'habituer à sa présence, il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre soin de ses conquêtes mais elle était différente. C'était sa compagne. Il prendrait tout le temps du monde si ça pouvait l'aider à apprécier leur étreinte.

Lévy se détendit rapidement, elle plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon avec insistance. De petits gémissements qu'elle essayait de retenir s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres. Elle allait lui faire perdre la tête. Le brun appuya son front sur l'épaule de sa compagne.

-Général Redfox, permission d'entrer ?

Gajeel tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la tente et émit un horrible vagissement reptilien. Les écailles sur ses avant-bras frémirent dans un grincement irrité. Lévy lui caressa la mâchoire du bout des doigts et y déposa les lèvres. Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent de la tente. Le soldat n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'informations. Le général recentra son attention sur sa compagne. Elle remonta l'une de ses jambes contre sa cuisse et la pressa doucement.

Gajeel se pencha et l'embrassa sèchement. Il la fit basculer sur lui. Il était passablement irrité mais n'avait pas envie de gâcher l'ambiance. Il allait rendre leur pacte inoubliable et effacer cet incident désagréable.

Lévy ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle se colla contre Gajeel mais il la repoussa avec délicatesse. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et imprima un mouvement lent. Elle s'accrocha à ses avant-bras et effleura les écailles qui s'y trouvaient. Elle suivit la cadence et commença à rouler doucement des hanches. Elle prit appuie sur le torse de son amant et arqua le dos. C'était si bon, elle sentit un besoin urgent naître dans son bas-ventre. Elle arrivait de moins en moins à retenir ses gémissements.

La majeure partie du camp devait déjà avoir été alertée que le dragon d'acier était en charmante compagnie, s'ils ne le savaient pas, ça ne saurait tarder.

Gajeel se mordait la lèvre de toutes ses forces. Il doutait que sa compagne tienne encore longtemps mais il était hors de question que ça s'arrête maintenant. Il appuya fortement sur ses hanches et cessa le mouvement lascif de la jeune femme. Lévy s'indigna, elle tenta de poursuivre sans succès. Elle lança un regard furibond à son dragon qui sourit narquoisement. Le sentiment euphorique qui montait en elle quelques instants auparavant s'estompa lentement. Gajeel se mit à rire franchement et serra sa moitié dans ses bras. Elle lui mordit le trapèze, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça.

Le rire de Gajeel s'arrêta net. Elle haussa un sourcil, il l'avait bien mordu lui. Il lui lança un regard lourd de conséquences. Elle lui embrassa la gorge et le mordilla à nouveau, elle remonta vers sa mâchoire mais ne réussit pas à l'atteindre. Et puis merde après tout. Gajeel la refit basculer sous lui et la pénétra avec vigueur. Lévy gémit fortement, elle s'agrippa au dos de son amant qui entama de rapide va-et-vient claquants, il remonta l'une de ses jambes graciles contre sa hanche et s'enfonça en elle. La poitrine de la jeune femme montait au rythme des coups de rein de son amant. Elle était sublime. Une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur leur peau.

Lévy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, le brun emprisonna sa bouche de la sienne. La douce euphorie revint s'immiscer en elle, son esprit s'embruma. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau cuivrée de l'omoplate de son âme soeur. Gajeel la sentit se serrer autour de lui, elle allait flancher. Il se libéra dans un râle rauque, il pressa son corps contre le sien et reprit lentement son souffle. Il se laissa retomber sur le côté. Il entoura sa compagne de ses bras et couvrit leur deux corps en sueur. Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête et la laissa retrouver une respiration normale.

Le pacte était accompli. Il lui appartenait complètement. Gajeel repoussa les cheveux de Lévy et observa la marque qu'il avait laissée sur son cou. Trois petites écailles noires métalliques. Il esquissait un sourire satisfait. Aucun homme qui avait entendu parler du dragon d'acier n'oserait la toucher.

Il fronça les sourcils, Lévy avait laissé une marque sur son propre corps… mais où ? Elle remua entre ses bras, elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit timidement.

Elle passa ses doigts sur les trois petites écailles dans son cou.

-Elles sont pareilles aux tiennes.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne puis la porta à ses lèvres.

Il se sentait bien, étonnement calme. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de la couche. La main de Lévy lui caressa l'omoplate. Il se retourna et remarqua son air ahuri.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Elle rougit légèrement et s'humecta les lèvres..

-Tu as une marque. Son ton épaule. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

Gajeel jeta un oeil comme il put et remarqua quatre sillons scintillants semblables à des griffures. Intéressant. Elle les lui avait probablement faites sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Ouais j'pense bien.

Lévy rougit encore plus et lui marmonna des excuses.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Le brun se mit à rire. Il la tira contre lui et lui embrassa la tempe.

-T'inquiète, ça veut dire que j'suis à toi.

C'était tellement étrange. Elle l'avait marqué. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Fais pas c'te tête.

-Tes ennemis vont te repérer de loin quand tu n'auras pas ton armure.

-Ça les sauvera pas.

Ennemis. Une réalité qu'elle avait momentanément oubliée lui revint à l'esprit. C'est ce qu'ils étaient. Amants, âmes soeurs et ennemis.

Elle avait été stupide de venir ici sans même penser aux conséquences. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à l'académie et reprendre les hostilités contre le camp de Gajeel. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et vite. L'aube ne tarderait pas. Il la sortit de ses pensées.

-Montre-moi tes ailes.

Lévy lui sourit tristement.

-L'une d'elle est brisée. Je ne peux pas les faire apparaître.

Le brun jeta un oeil sur le dos de sa moitié.

-T'as plus d'ecchymose, essaie.

-Comment ça ?

Elle se contorsionna et ne réussit pas à voir une quelconque trace bleuâtre. Elle déglutit. Devait-elle réessayer quand même ? Elle eut un frisson en repensant à la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt.

Le dragon d'acier attendit, il n'avait jamais été patient. Il n'avait jamais eu à l'être non plus. Elle était définitivement l'exception à bien des choses. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été tenté de la tuer dès le début ? Il sourit, c'était très simple, c'était la seule femme à l'avoir autant intrigué. Quand elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, pas l'ombre d'une peur n'avait traversé son regard. Elle était venue pour lui et n'avait pas regardé en arrière. Sa petite femme redoutable. Il sentait une énergie fulgurante dans tout son propre corps. C'était elle. Elle partageait, voir décuplait leurs forces à tous les deux. C'était une sensation grisante.

Lévy se décida. Elle allait essayer. Elle se leva hors de la couche de son amant et lui fit face.

Elle inspira un bon coup et invoqua ses ailes. Une lumière aveuglante envahit la tente mais aucun signe de douleur, c'était un tel soulagement. Deux grandes ailes diaphanes se matérialisèrent sur les omoplates de la fée. Elle les observa avec émerveillement.

-Le pouvoir de guérison… Elles sont guéries.

Gajeel la couva du regard, il était heureux de voir que la douleur s'était évanouie. Il se redressa et alla serrer Lévy dans ses bras.

Elle rétracta ses ailes, n'osant pas en abuser. Elle ne voulait pas manquer d'énergie.

Elle constata sa propre bêtise.

Elle avait trouvé son âme soeur, elle ne manquerait plus jamais d'énergie. Elle avait encore quelques détails d'importance à régler avant de pouvoir rester à ses côtés mais après elle ne comptait plus le quitter. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du brun. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait et étira un sourire narquois. Il devait se pencher pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser. Elle n'était pas très grande après tout. Il captura pleinement ses lèvres. À court de souffle, Lévy finit par se séparer de lui et recula le dos pour mieux le voir.

-Gajeel, il faut que je parte.

-Tu vas nul part.

Elle lui sourit.

-Je vais revenir mais je peux pas vous laisser tuer tous mes amis. Ce sont des apprentis qui ont été enrôlés dans l'armée sans même connaître les enjeux. Ils ne méritent pas ça. Si les hostilités reprennent, aucun de nous ne survivra.

-Toi oui. Ça t'concerne plus.

Lévy soupira, c'était comme parler avec un mur de briques.

-Je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours si je te laissais faire.

Gajeel ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il alla chercher un pantalon et l'enfila. Il n'était pas question qu'il la perde mais il ne comptait pas plus reculer maintenant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient traversés, ils y étaient presque. Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière.

Lévy regarda autour d'elle et constata que ses propres vêtements étaient encore trempés et la chemise était foutue.

-J'aurai besoin de vêtements.

-Pas si tu quittes pas la tente.

-Tu ne peux pas me garder ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini de tuer tout le monde !

-Si.

Il enfila sa chemise et affronta sa compagne.

-Et j'compte bien l'faire.

-Je refuse.

Elle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Personne ne remettait ses décisions en doute. Il n'allait pas la laisser se faire tuer alors qu'il venait à peine de la trouver.

-Tu veux quoi bordel ?! Une trêve ? Ça arriv'ra pas.

-Ce ne sont même pas des soldats !

-Ils vont le devenir.

-Moi aussi et ça ne t'as pas arrêté !

Il ricana.

-Toi ? Non parce que t'y retournes pas, tu restes ici et t'attends que je revienne.

Il lui tourna le dos et se rendit jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente.

-Je ne serai plus là à ton retour.

Gajeel expira bruyamment et leva la tête au ciel. Elle n'était définitivement pas du genre à abandonner. S'il mettait un pied dehors, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il la voit courir nue vers l'académie. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. L'idée de l'attacher au lit lui traversa l'esprit. Elle allait probablement le rouer de coups dès son retour aussi. Pas que ça l'impressionna mais ça ne ferait qu'ajouter de la merde au tableau. Il obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Une chance de raisonner tout le monde. Laisse-moi leur parler.

-Y te laisseront pas faire ça.

Lévy alla le rejoindre, elle prit sa main entre les siennes.

-Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver le contraire.

Gajeel ne dit rien. Il voulait y croire mais elle était naïve de penser avoir son mot à dire. L'État ne négociait pas avec les rebelles mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait tirer un trait sur eux. Il soupira bruyamment.

-T'as deux heures. Ramasse ton monde et ramène-les ici. Si t'es pas revenue, j'irai moi-même te chercher et j'épargnerai personne peu importe c'que t'en pense.

-Merci Gajeel.

-Mm. Les fringues sont là-bas.

Lévy serra son compagnon contre elle. Elle savait que c'était gros pour lui mais il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance. Elle devait essayer. Elle alla chercher l'une des tuniques du brun et l'enfila. Elle était noire avec des détails rouges. Beaucoup trop grande pour elle.

Gajeel la rejoignit. Il retira un bandeau rouge de son bras et le noua autour de sa taille. Ça devrait suffir.

-Tu d'vrais partir avant que j'change d'avis.

Lévy se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Je serai vite de retour.

Le dragon ne dit rien. Il s'en assurerait.


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'apprécie énormément :D Je vois que beaucoup ont été surpris par Gajeel sirène, c'est drôle à dire, mais je ne le voyais pas autrement pour cette histoire. En plus ça m'a ouvert pleins de portes alors j'en profite. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**_

.

 **CHAPITRE 04**

.

Lévy et Gajeel sortirent de la tente de ce dernier. Il héla l'un des gardes.

-Fais v'nir Lily.

Le soldats hocha de la tête et repartit au pas de course.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Lévy se sentait observée, tous les hommes présents la regardaient soit avec curiosité ou épouvante. Des murmures lui parvenaient par bribes.

-Elle revient de la tente du général.

-Je pensais pas qu'elle en sortirait vivante.

-Et moi dont !

-Tu crois qu'elle le contrôle ?

-Peu de chances, la magie de l'esprit n'a pas d'effets sur lui.

-Elle doit avoir bien d'autres atouts.

-Elle les cache bien en tout cas.

-Ah ouais… Hier soir t'as ente….

Elle se colla contre Gajeel. Elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter ça. Ne réalisaient-ils pas qu'elle entendait tout ? De quel droit osaient-ils se moquer d'elle comme ça. Comme si elle n'était qu'une ensorceleuse. Elle avait envie de leur crier de se mêler de leurs histoires. Que ça ne les concernait pas. Une boule de colère lui remonta de la gorge. Personne n'avait le droit d'entacher son lien avec Gajeel.

Elle sentit la marque sur son cou s'étendre jusqu'à sa nuque et lui remonter vers la mâchoire. Les petites écailles noires se mirent à s'entrechoquer dans un grincement déplaisant. Un sifflement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Tous les soldats autour se turent et se mirent à la fixer. C'était le type de vocalise que le général utilisait quand il était vraiment irrité. Comment pouvait-elle produire le même son ? Qui était-elle ?

Gajeel se retourna vers elle et la regarda aussi avec stupéfaction. Il se mit à rire très fort. Elle avait plus de mordant qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. La marque la trahissait et affichait un peu plus ses couleurs. Il ne détestait pas du tout ce qu'il découvrait. Elle était étonnante.

-T'en manque pas une !

Personne n'osa bouger. Avaient-ils vraiment le droit de s'immiscer dans ce moment de camaraderie ? Le dragon d'acier n'était pas le genre à rire, autant ne pas prendre de chance et laisse couler.

Lévy se fit toute petite, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire, ça lui avait échappé, elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Elle inspira un grand coup et tenta de se calmer. Elle n'avait jamais été du type agressif mais ils l'avaient mise hors d'elle. La marque reprit lentement sa forme initiale, c'est-à-dire trois petites écailles délicatement camouflées sous sa tignasse bleue.

Une énorme panthère noire fit son apparition, elle se fraya un chemin entre les soldats. Elle alla se poster devant Gajeel et s'adressa à lui d'une voix rauque, ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas faites pour prononcer des mots mais elle avait apprit l'essentiel.

-Redfox.

-Lily. J'ai quelque chose à te confier.

Sur le camp des rebelles, ils y avaient quelques félins dans son genre, mais la panthère restait la plus impressionnante. Son poil sombre et lustré était parsemé de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes et sa carrure restait imposante. Il y avait de la puissance dans sa démarche.

-Explique.

Le dragon d'acier hocha la tête et s'adressa à tous les hommes qui l'entouraient.

-Écoutez bien. Panther Lily va ramener des apprentis de l'académie. Y sont pas nos prisonniers, ils peuvent nous joindre ou foutre le camp si ça leur chante. On verra c'qui pass'ra. La fée y va aussi et elle a pas intérêt à être blessée, comprit ? Si quelqu'un lui touche, je tue tout l'monde. Peu importe de quel camp y vient c'est clair ?

Personne ne répondit. Ils avaient tous très bien compris que ce n'était pas qu'une menace en l'air. Ils allaient mourir un par un dans des souffrances inimaginables si un seul cheveu de cette femme était abîmé. Lily avait intérêt à bien faire son boulot. Il posa d'ailleurs la question que tout le monde attendait.

-Et c'est qui ?

Lévy allait répondre mais Gajeel l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle coula un regard vers lui. À quoi il jouait ?

-Elle m'appartient. C'est tout c'que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Aucun des hommes n'osa répliquer. La jeune femme essaya de cacher son air interloqué mais n'y arriva pas vraiment. Le général donna l'ordre à tout le monde de disposer, ce qu'ils firent. Il les regarda partir. Une tignasse bleue apparut dans son champ de vision. Le dessus d'une tignasse bleue.

-Tu peux me nommer aussi.

-Ils ont pas besoin de ton nom.

-Moi oui.

La panthère s'approcha et s'installa face à la jeune femme qu'elle devrait accompagner.

-Si je dois l'escorter, je veux savoir.

Lévy prit les devant. Gajeel lui avait donné deux heures avant d'aller la chercher par la peau des fesses et elle était certaine qu'il avait déjà commencé le décompte. Le temps filait, elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.

-Lévy McGarden. Heureuse de te rencontrer.

-Panther Lily. Pareil.

Lily dégageait un calme serein. Les présentations étant faites, Gajeel reprit la parole et clarifia certains détails avec son vieil ami.

-Tu la quittes pas. Quoi qui s'passe tu ramènes ton cul et l'siens d'ici deux heures.

La panthère hocha de la tête. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la jeune femme, même s'il ne la connaissait pas encore, avait pris beaucoup de valeur en très peu de temps dans les yeux de son ami.

-T'inquiète. Elle est en sécurité.

Gajeel étira un sourire satisfait et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Mh. Le décompte est commencé, j'me dépèch'rais à vot' place.

Lévy, qui était restée très discrète, roula des yeux. Elle ajusta sa tunique qui lui allait comme une robe d'été et coula un regard vers son amant. Les effusions publiques n'étaient pas son fort, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de dire grand-chose. Elle savait que s'il la laissait partir ce n'était que partie remise, il l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle savait aussi que c'était une façon très maladroite de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il croisa son regard et toucha son épaule, là où sa marque se trouvait. Lévy toucha sa gorge et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

Elle tourna les talons et se mit en route vers l'académie, Lily à sa suite.

.o.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la distance entre le camp des rebelles et l'académie était grande lors de sa première traversée. Plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression de faire du sur place.

-C'est ridicule.

-Quoi donc ?

Lévy sursauta. Elle avait encore du mal avec l'idée que son compagnon de route pouvait la comprendre et même lui répondre.

-Heum… La distance, le délai. Je n'aurai jamais le temps de faire l'aller-retour en plus de convaincre tout le monde.

Lily ne répondit pas, il savait bien que le général était un homme borné. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il avait allouées deux heures à la jeune femme pour qu'elle ait le sentiment de pouvoir faire quelque chose mais ce n'était guère plus qu'un espoir futile. Il se garda bien de le lui dire et décida plutôt de l'aider à sa manière.

-Monte.

-Je te demande pardon ?

La panthère s'arrêta et aplatit le devant de son corps sur le sol.

-On ira plus vite si je te porte.

Lévy secoua les mains.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, ce ne serait pas correct. On peut aussi accélérer l'allure, on sauvera un peu de temps.

-T'es pas lourde et je cours beaucoup plus vite. Monte.

Décidément Gajeel choisissait bien ses amis. Une querelle entre ces deux-là ne devait pas mener bien loin ! Elle accepta tout de même, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre et elle trouverait bien un moyen de rendre la pareille à Lily. Elle passa sa jambe par-dessus son dos noir. Elle ne savait pas où se tenir. La panthère le devina et l'orienta :

-Couche-toi et attrape mon cou.

Lévy obéit. Elle sentit les muscles de la panthère se contracter et s'étendre dans un élan phénoménal. Lily n'avait pas menti. Il courait à une vitesse impressionnante. L'avancée se voyait nettement mieux à cette allure.

-Ça va là-haut ?

-Oui ! Tu es fantastique Lily !

Il émit un grondement qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire.

Ils parcoururent le champ de bataille à grande vitesse. Quand le mur fut à distance raisonnable, ils ralentirent et Lévy mit pied à terre. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une menace. Elle regarda son compagnon. Il n'allait pas passer inaperçu, ça allait compliquer les choses. Elle espérait fortement connaître les soldats de garde, ça faciliterait de beaucoup les choses. Du haut du mur, l'un d'eux l'apostropha.

-Halte ! Déclarez vos intentions.

Lévy fit un signe discret à son compagnon félin de ne rien dire.

-Je suis Lévy McGarden. Apprenti de l'aile G. Je demande l'autorisation de regagner l'enceinte de l'académie.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un en ces lieux qui puisse confirmer votre identité ?

-M. Fried Justin.

Lily coucha les oreilles et jeta un oeil à la jeune fée. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle connaissait cet être ignoble, il n'en restait pas moins surpris. Ce barbare avait été muté dans cette académie pour suivre de près la progression des nouvelles recrues. Elle était une recrue.

Le soldat fit quérir le directeur de l'académie et leur demanda de patienter. Lévy se tordait les mains, elle ne reconnaissait personne dans les gardes présents, elle espérait que Fried arriverait rapidement pour la faire entrer. Lily lui demanda tout bas :

-Justin. Tu le connais bien ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Ne le mentionne jamais à Gajeel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il appréciera pas.

Lévy fronça les sourcils, elle allait répliquer mais un branlebas sur le rempart attira son attention. Le directeur apparut à court de souffle. Il avait dû se précipiter quand il avait entendu son nom.

-Miss McGarden !.. et ? Un exceed.

Il se pencha un peu plus, une lueur de dégoût traversa son visage mais elle disparut sous un air impassible qu'il composa rapidement.

-Panther Lily.

Ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre la bête et la jeune fée. Le fait qu'elle se trouvait hors des murs en compagnie de cette créature ne présageait rien qui vaille. Il venait à peine d'être informé qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans l'académie. Lévy prit la parole :

-Permission d'entrer. J'ai un message de la plus haute importance.

-Tu peux entrer, tu seras escortée dans mon bureau mais cette bête reste exactement là où elle est.

L'exceed se mit à gronder.

-J'ai peur que non. J'ai des ordres.

-Des ordres ?!

-Du général Redfox en personne.

Lévy ne réussit pas à comprendre l'expression qui traversa le visage de son ami. Il se reprit rapidement.

-Les ordres d'un tueur ne valent rien ici.

Lily appuya bien sur chacun des mots qu'il articula :

-Je reste avec elle.

Fried ne sembla pas apprécier. Il chuchota quelque chose au garde près de lui. Ce dernier hocha de la tête et quitta rapidement.

-Soit. Reprend ta forme et nous te laisserons passer en compagnie de Miss McGarden. Au moindre signe de transformation entre ces murs, tu seras exécuté.

La fée n'était pas sûre de bien saisir ce qui se passait. Elle regarda Lily qui finit par approuver d'un mouvement subtil. Il acceptait les conditions.

Une lueur bleutée émana de lui alors qu'il perdait lentement en taille pour finir de la grosseur d'un chat. Fried s'adressa à sa consœur.

-Prend-le. S'il quitte tes bras, chaque homme présent a pour ordre de l'abattre.

Lévy s'exécuta, elle était un peu déboussolée par l'attitude froide de son ami. Les portes s'ouvrir et un groupe de soldats l'entourèrent. Elle ne connaissait aucun d'eux, ils n'étaient probablement pas des apprentis. Ils l'accompagnèrent à l'intérieur des murs, Fried l'attendait sur la place commune. La jeune femme fut escortée jusqu'à son bureau. Elle aurait espéré voir son frère avant de s'entretenir avec le directeur mais elle n'était visiblement pas en position de faire une requête. Pas encore. Elle trouverait bien une façon de faire entendre raison à Fried. Un garde referma la porte derrière eux et se posta avec un confrère de chaque côté de celle-ci.

-Bien. Tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer ce que tu faisais chez les rebelles ?!

-Fried-

-Non. Finalement tais-toi, en fait je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu sais que ce que tu as fait est susceptible de haute trahison ?

Lévy pinça les lèvres, elle n'avait pas le temps pour un sermon.

-Écoute-moi, le temps presse.

-Et pourquoi ? Je devrais t'enfermer dans un cachot jusqu'à ce que cette… cette mascarade soit sous contrôle.

Lily gronda dans les bras de Lévy. Fried eut un rire fat.

-Tu as le culot de revenir en compagnie de cette chose. Le bras droit du général sanglant, quelle bonne blague.

Il avait l'air sur le bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle le laissa poursuivre et caressa le félin pour lui intimer de se taire.

-Comment as-tu survécu ? Il a accepté que tu reviennes ici en plus ?

Il avisa Lily.

-Sous escorte.

-Fried, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ce que j'ai a dire est important.

Il se laissa choir dans son fauteuil.

-Je t'écoute ma tendre amie. Je n'ai que ça à faire t'écouter alors que le siège peut reprendre d'un instant à l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussée à rendre cette petite visite à l'ennemi ? Ce n'est pas toi ç-

Il s'interrompit sur sa lancée et se redressa sur son fauteuil. Lévy se cala dans le sien, qu'est-ce qu'il avait tout à coup ?

-Tes cheveux. Dégage-les.

Elle se crispa et couvrit instinctivement la marque sur son cou. Le directeur se leva et contourna son bureau pour lui faire face. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et prit sa main qu'il retira délicatement de la marque. Il était en train de comprendre.

-Tu l'as trouvé, il était là-bas ?

-Fried, ce n'est pas important. Je peux te permettre de sauver tout le monde. Si tu te re-

L'homme lui fit signe de se taire. Il repoussa les cheveux de Lévy. Lily hérissa les poils de son dos. Il se sentait tellement impuissant dans ce corps.

Un horrible frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Fried. Cette marque. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

-Le dragon d'acier.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle y lut une douleur immense.

-Tu es liée au dragon d'acier.

Il se redressa et prit appuie sur son bureau. Il passa son pouce sur son sourcil.

-Oh Lévy, si tu savais ce que tu as fait.

-Si tu abandonnes l'académie et que tu me laisses emmener tout le monde, il n'y aura pas de blessés.

Fried ne l'écoutait plus.

-Je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Ça n'a rien à voir, tu peux sauver la vie de centaines d'apprentis, tout ce que tu as à faire c-

-Me rendre ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

-Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Il alla toquer sur la porte et fit entrer les gardes qui étaient restés près de la porte.

-Tu m'as offert ce dont j'avais besoin pour gagner ce siège. Je n'ai plus besoin de capituler ou encore d'abandonner l'académie.

-Il n'est plus question de gagner Fried, ils ont l'avantage.

-Plus maintenant. Ton cher général n'attaquera jamais en sachant que tu es toujours ici. Je te suis reconnaissant. J'ai un atout de grande valeur dans ma manche grâce à toi, "Miss Redfox".

Lily se mit à feuler. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette situation. Fried balaya l'air de la main et enfila son manteau. Son intervention s'arrêtait là.

-Escortez la dame du général sanglant au cachot. Ne la brutalisez pas, vous pouvez tuer l'exceed.

Lévy sera son compagnon dans ses bras et se leva d'un bond.

-N'approchez pas !

Fried se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir.

-Elle est inoffensive, vous pouvez y aller.

-Fried, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça !

Le directeur s'éloigna de son bureau, les nouvelles étaient excellentes. C'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il avait maintenant un moyen de faire chanter les rebelles et il n'avait pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit. Sa douce amie lui avait servie sa réussite sur un plateau d'argent. Il veillerait à ce qu'elle finisse ses jours sans trop de mal. C'était dommage qu'elle soit appelé à mourir, mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Elle avait commis une grave erreur, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait encore quelque chose pour elle. Elle avait accompli le pacte d'appartenance avec le pire être que cette terre ait portée. Elle était responsable de son propre malheur.

Fried n'était pas dupe non plus, s'il capitulait, il serait vu comme un paria, destitué de ses fonctions, chassé comme du gibier, exécuté même. Ça, il n'en était pas question. Il avait remué ciel et terre pour en arriver là et ce n'était pas une apprentie qui allait tout gâcher. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'était la chute d'un soldat pour la réussite de toute une nation ? Ce n'était rien. Absolument rien.

.o.

-FRIIIIEEED !

Lévy était paniquée. Elle évita de justesse l'un des deux soldats. Elle relâcha Lily au moment même où elle se fit plaquer contre un mur. On lui plaça les bras derrière le dos. La prise du garde était tellement serrée, elle lui faisait terriblement mal, aucun moyen de s'en défaire. Elle vit la panthère du coin de l'oeil. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de se transformer avant de se faire tuer.

-Lily va-t-en !

Le félin se figea, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il avait donné sa parole. Il bondit sur le côté pour éviter le coup de pied du garde et miaula. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il ne voulait pas la laisser là, il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et vite. La jeune femme se débattit.

-Va-t-en et trouve Grey !

Le soldat qui la maintenait lui asséna un coup sur la tempe, elle couina de douleur et perdit conscience. Elle tomba sur le garde, il la souleva dans ses bras et se retourna vers son collègue.

-T'as fait quoi du chat ?

-Il a disparu.

-T'es pas foutu de tuer un chat ? Il doit avoir repris sa forme maintenant !

-Hey c'est agile ces bêtes-là et je crois pas qu'il soit assez idiot pour changer de forme en plein coeur de notre base. Il doit avoir foutu le camp pour prévenir les autres.

Il tint la porte à son collègue qui passa de côté en tentant de ne pas accrocher la tête de Lévy.

Il avait vu la fée hier sur les remparts, elle hurlait comme une bonasse pour que quelqu'un vienne en aide à la mage d'invocation. Elle était donc de l'académie. Il n'avait pas bien comprit pourquoi le directeur avait fait allusion au général sanglant mais si elle était reliée à lui, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

.o.

Lily courait aussi rapidement que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient. Foutu forme primale ! Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se transformer en énorme panthère dans les couloirs de l'académie. Il serait trop vite repéré et maintenant que l'alarme avait été donnée, il y avait peu de chance qu'il l'emporta.

Il devait vite trouver ce Grey mais comment ? Sous cette forme, il ne pouvait même pas parler. Il tourna le coin d'un couloir et évita de justesse de se faire écraser.

Si Gajeel venait à apprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir aussi facilement et que Lévy était en danger, il pouvait dire adieu à sa peau.

L'établissement tout entier était en effervescence. Lily devait se dépêcher, les deux heures étaient presque écoulées. Il butta contre les jambes de quelqu'un et se retrouva projeté contre le mur, il grogna de douleur. La jeune femme s'exclama :

-Oh ! Pauvre de toi, je suis tellement désolée.

Il s'ébroua et releva les yeux vers elle. Il s'agissait d'une nymphe et à en juger par ses cheveux, une nymphe d'eau.

Lily se mit à émettre des sons étranges, il tentait d'articuler mais ses cordes vocales actuelles ne lui permettaient pas de s'exprimer adéquatement.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? Viens avec moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle saisit le félin entre ses mains. Il se débattit en protestant furieusement, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour des futilités. Lévy était en danger et si Gajeel s'en rendait compte, personne ne serait à l'abri. Il serait sans pitié, sanguinaire et s'il advenait quoique ce soit à la jeune fée, il prendrait un plaisir sadique à éviscérer chaque personne qui croiserait sa route. Il traquerait les responsables un par un jusqu'à ce que sa propre folie vienne à bout de lui.

La jeune femme ne tint pas compte de ses protestations. Elle courut dans les couloirs en le serrant contre elle, elle toqua finalement à une porte. Après un moment, un jeune homme lui ouvrit. Il n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme.

La nymphe le bouscula et entra dans la pièce qui devait être la chambre du jeune homme. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière elle.

-Juvia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi ce chat ?

Elle déposa Lily sur son lit et commença à l'examiner rapidement.

-Je lui ai rentré dedans, je pense que je l'ai blessé.

La panthère se mit à gronder et à cracher. Elle devait absolument quitter cette pièce.

-On a pas le temps de le soigner, le siège risque de reprendre d'un moment à l'autre et toujours aucun signe de Lévy !

-Elle n'est pas revenue ?! Ils ont interceptés deux individus plus tôt, je croyais qu'elle en faisait partie !

-Fausse alerte, le directeur a dit qu'ils s'agissaient de deux rebelles. Pas plus de détails.

Deux rebelles ? Lévy ? Ils la connaissaient ?! Lily n'avait pas de temps à perdre à se poser des questions et au point où il en était, enfermé dans cette chambre, autant reprendre son aspect de combat. Un éclat bleuté envahit toute la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que ?!

Le jeune homme attrapa la nymphe au passage et recula contre la porte. Le chat commença à grossir, grossir et grossir encore. Il avait maintenant l'apparence d'une énorme panthère. Le mage fit appel à ses pouvoirs de glace et fit apparaître deux poignards.

-Ne t'approche pas ! Qui sers-tu ?

Lily se retourna vers les deux jeunes gens et tenta d'articuler sans trop les effrayer.

-Lévy.


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis vivante ! Et oui, j'ai espacé mes releases pour travailler adéquatement mes deux histoires, mais aussi pour faciliter la réalisation d'une bande-dessinée sur laquelle je travaille avec une autre artiste. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et merci d'être là :D

.

 **Disclamer : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **.**

Chapitre 05

.

Il faisait tellement froid. Lévy fronça des sourcils, c'était plutôt inconfortable, le sol était très dur aussi. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux mais sa vision se troubla, elle prit un certain temps avant d'y voir quoique ce soit. Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête et sentait son coeur au bord de ses lèvres.

Elle se frotta la tempe et remarqua qu'un liquide collant était pris dans ses cheveux. Du sang ? Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ça lui revenait lentement. Elle avait été frappée à la tête. Elle était en train de s'entretenir avec Fried quand les choses avaient drastiquement dégénéré. Elle se releva douloureusement, elle avait encore la tête qui tournait.

Un cliquetis métallique attira son attention. Elle regarda à ses pieds, elle tourna sa cheville et remarqua la chaîne qui y pendait. Oh non. Non. Non ! Elle tira fébrilement dessus, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de la retirer, elle ne pouvait pas être prise ici, pas maintenant ! Elle suivit la chaîne, elle était attachée à un ancrage sur le mur du fond.

D'ailleurs… Elle regarda autour d'elle et déglutit. Il l'avait enfermée dans un cachot. Fried l'avait fait enfermer dans un cachot. Sa lèvre se mis à trembler. Il l'avait trahie. Il n'avait même pas considéré ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et il l'avait fait enfermer ici. Elle relâcha la chaîne et se laissa glisser au sol. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

Elle pensa à Lily. Avait-il eu le temps de trouver Grey ou même de s'enfuir ? Elle hoqueta. Quelle heure était-il ?! Elle tendit l'oreille à l'écoute d'un quelconque bruit. Rien. Un silence de mort régnait. Avait-elle été inconsciente longtemps !? Il fallait dire que les cachots étaient plutôt isolés du reste de l'académie. Ils étaient très profonds sous terre, donc même s'il y avait de l'agitation, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle l'entendit.

La fée se précipita vers la porte de la cellule mais se retrouva bloquée au bout de sa chaîne avant même de pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle s'étira comme elle put, sans succès. Elle tenta de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un.

-Hey !

Aucune réponse.

-S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi !

Un froissement de tissus lui confirma qu'il y avait bien un garde devant sa cellule. Elle était vraiment soulagée, s'il était encore là, c'était que Gajeel n'avait pas encore lancée l'offensive.

-Écoutez-moi, je dois absolument parler avec M. Justin, l'heure est grave.

Toujours pas de réponse. C'était désespérant, il ne devait pas être autorisé à lui répondre.

-S'il vous plaît…

Elle se laissa glisser au sol.

Les rebelles allaient raser l'académie, tuer ceux auxquels elle tenait et elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire. Elle était complètement impuissante. Lévy se replia sur elle-même, une larme de colère lui roula sur la joue. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle pouvait changer les choses.

Les larmes s'accumulèrent le long de sa mâchoire et se glissèrent sur sa gorge. Bientôt, elle ne fut plus capable de retenir ses sanglots. Son frère, Lucy, Juvia, Rogue, Sting et même Laxus. Elle allait tous les perdre. Quel bien y avait-il à être une entité magique si elle se retrouvait quand même sans recours face à une simple chaîne. C'était tellement injuste.

Une boule lui remonta dans l'estomac, les écailles humides de larmes de son cou s'étendirent sur sa nuque, son oreille, sa tempe. Le grincement horrible qu'elles produisaient aurait donné des frissons à n'importe qui. Lévy reconnaissait la sensation qui l'envahissait pour l'avoir vécue un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle sentit sa gorge se contracter, son esprit s'embrumer. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa une longue plainte douloureuse s'en échapper.

Un chant. Un chant de désespoir.

.o.

Fried avait sonné l'alerte. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait faire sortir Lévy de l'enceinte de l'académie au plus vite mais il fallait aussi que les apprentis se préparent au combat. Si son plan fonctionnait adéquatement, il serait capable d'isoler le général sanglant loin de ses troupes. En coupant l'un des quatre piliers, il débalancerait la totalité des rebelles.

Il avait pensé à utiliser Lévy comme moyen de pression, mais il se doutait que Gajeel Redfox n'était pas homme à parlementer. Il serait bien capable de leur passer sur le corps pour récupérer son âme soeur et en ressortir indemne. Des centaines de morts dans son sillage.

En emportant Lévy loin de l'académie, il obligeait le général à choisir quel front aborder. Il avait réfléchi à toutes les possibilités et l'endroit le plus approprié pour emmener la jeune femme restait-

Un cri déchirant lui glaça le sang. Une longue plainte qu'il perçut aussi clairement que si elle provenait de l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle l'appelait. Elle appelait à l'aide. Chaque homme, femme, enfant à des kilomètres devait entendre son appel en même temps que lui.

-Oh non...

Il se précipita vers les cachots, emportant avec lui tous les gardes qu'il croisait en chemin. Son visage était livide.

-Arrêtez-la ! Faites-la taire avant que-

Un grondement sinistre fit trembler la terre. Tous les hommes s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan et écoutèrent. Le chant de mort des sirènes. Il était trop tard. Le dragon d'acier répondait à l'appel de sa compagne et il venait la chercher.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut pire que tous les hurlements de bêtes connus.

-On se bouge ! Au cachot ! Au cachot !

Fried ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Ils allaient tous mourir s'il ne tentait rien. Il reprit sa course vers les cachots suivi des quelques gardes qu'il avait pu rassembler. Il dévala les marches interminables menant à la cellule de Lévy. Il manqua de glisser à quelques reprises mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. S'il restait encore un espoir, il allait le saisir.

-Ouvrez la porte !

Le soldat ouvrit prestement la lourde porte de bois. Le directeur s'engouffra dans la pièce suivi par ses subalternes.

La compagne du dragon d'acier était recroquevillée sur elle-même au centre de la pièce. Elle releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Fried. Il s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas elle. Cette chose ne pouvait pas être sa douce fée. Des écailles noires couvraient une bonne partie du visage et du côté droit de son corps. Ses ailes diaphanes pourtant si lumineuses brillaient d'un noir profond. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Sa tignasse bleue et ses habits étaient pourtant les mêmes. Ses immenses yeux couleur terre reflétaient de la peur et de la colère.

Fried signala à ses hommes de se saisir d'elle. Ils l'encerclèrent de toute part. Lévy commença à paniquer. Elle leur cria dessus d'une voix sèche et cassante :

-Ne m'approchez pas ! Éloignez-vous de moi.

Elle émit un sifflement agressif et battit furieusement des ailes. L'un des gardes l'attrapa par le poignet, elle fit volte-face et le saisit à la gorge. Ses doigts pénétrèrent la peau de l'homme sans même qu'elle le veuille. Il émit un gargouillis immonde et tenta de la faire lâcher prise. Constatant qu'elle ne contrôlait pas sa force, elle prit peur et le repoussa brusquement. Le soldat alla violemment percuter le mur du fond et retomba au sol comme un pantin désarticulé.

Fried ordonna à ses hommes de ne plus faire un geste. Dans cet état, elle était dangereuse. La force qu'elle puisait de la marque de son âme soeur était phénoménale. Le directeur senti une perle d'eau froide lui couler entre les omoplates. Si Lévy était capable de tuer un homme rudement entraîné à la seule force de ses mains, il n'imaginait même pas ce que le dragon d'acier était capable de faire.

Il observa la jeune fée et la laissa retrouver son calme. Si personne ne l'agressait, elle devrait vite se mettre à coopérer. Elle n'avait jamais été de nature destructrice.

Il avait raison sur ce point, Lévy fixa le soldat sans le voir puis constata son état avec effroi. Il ne bougeait plus du tout. Il était mort.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas…

Les gardes échangèrent des regards, aucun d'eux n'osait s'avancer. Fried avança d'un pas et tendit la main en signe d'apaisement.

Les yeux de Lévy s'embuèrent de larmes, elle les cacha, son visage dans ses mains.

-Lévy. Écoute-moi. Il faut partir maintenant.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas. Il m'a dit de rester où je me trouvais.

-Qui ça ?

Il savait très bien de qui elle parlait, mais il espérait qu'en lui parlant, elle reprendrait un peu le contrôle d'elle-même. En redevant sa douce petite fée, elle serait inoffensive.

-Gajeel. Il vient me chercher.

Elle l'appelait déjà par son prénom. Fried se doutait bien qu'elle avait conclu le pacte, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient eu un peu plus qu'un simple échange charnel. C'était révoltant.

Les ailes de la jeune femme perdirent de leur éclat et se rétractèrent doucement. C'était un bon début. Le directeur garda ses pensées pour lui et reprit :

-Si on ne part pas maintenant, il va tuer tous tes camarades. C'est ce que tu veux ? Ta présence ici nous condamne tous.

Elle avait l'air perdue.

-Non. Bien sûr que non, je lui ai dit de ne faire de mal à personne.

-Et t'a-t-il promis quoique ce soit ?

Elle pinça les lèvres. Leur échange avait été bref. Il lui avait coûté une énorme quantité d'énergie mais elle se doutait bien que Gajeel ne pouvait pas lui promettre de tous les épargner. Ils étaient en guerre et lui ne voyait que des soldats. Elle avait très bien senti sa fureur, il n'aurait aucune pitié pour ses tortionnaires. Y compris le directeur.

Le front de Lévy la chatouilla tandis que les écailles se fondaient lentement à sa peau. Fried poursuivit.

-En quittant l'académie, tu leur offres une chance.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Elle n'était pas si naïve pour autant. Elle savait que Fried essayait d'attirer son âme soeur loin du combat. Elle connaissait un minimum les stratégies militaires, mais elle se doutait aussi que Gajeel ne regarderait pas ce genre de détails.

-En écoutant ce que j'avais à dire plus tôt tu les sauvais tous. Oh mais c'est vrai, tu devais y abandonner tous tes titres.

-Attention jeune fille, ne me pousse pas à bout.

La marque avait complètement reprise sa forme initiale, mais Lévy sentait quand même une haine phénoménale l'habiter. Une haine qui n'appartenait visiblement qu'à elle. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vieil ami, celui-là même qui venait de la trahir.

-As-tu peur de mourir Fried ?

.o.

Lily s'était mis à courir en entendant l'appel de Lévy. Il avait entraîné dans sa course la petite troupe qu'elle lui avait demandée de sauver. Il avait fait confiance à ce Grey pour la sélection, il disait être de sa famille, mais il n'avait pas du tout la même odeur ni les mêmes attributs. Ce n'était pas ce qui était important pour le moment, les explications pouvaient attendre. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, que Gajeel ne les tue pas tous. Il avait certes failli à sa mission, il avait dû abandonner la jeune fée derrière, mais il savait qu'une fois la petite troupe en sécurité, il pourrait repartir la chercher avec le général. Il resterait en retrait, mais il serait là. Quand Gajeel voyait rouge, il ne faisait plus la différence entre alliés et ennemis.

Un grondement sourd fit trembler le sol. Lily s'arrêta pour garder son équilibre et se retourna pour confirmer que tout le monde allait bien. La mage blessée avait peine à suivre les autres, Lily lui avait proposé de la porter, mais elle avait refusé, préférant puiser dans ses forces et faire apparaître une créature longiforme qui s'était attachée à elle comme un parasite. Elle semblait un peu mieux depuis l'invocation.

Grey s'enquit sur le grondement :

-C'était quoi ça ?!

-Gajeel. Il vient chercher Lévy.

Le mage n'ajouta rien. Il lui tardait de rencontrer cet homme qui s'était lié sans une ombre d'hésitation à sa soeur, de savoir s'il était digne d'elle ou s'il était vraiment le monstre sanguinaire que les soldats décrivaient.

Lorsque l'exceed avait repris sa forme optimale plus tôt dans sa chambre, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de l'un des rebelles qui avaient infiltrés l'académie. On les avait informés de tirer à vue mais comme il savait que sa soeur était allée les rejoindre, à l'instant où Lily avait prononcé son nom, il avait su que quelque chose de louche se tramait.

L'alerte semblait être une énorme mascarade, Lily avait été condamné à mort et Lévy avait été arrêtée pour trahison.

Grey s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté davantage. Il l'avait avertie la veille de ne pas partir, que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais en bout de ligne, il l'avait quand même laissée partir. Elle était revenue pour lui et ses amis en sachant très bien ce qu'elle risquait.

Lily n'avait pas eu à dire grand-chose pour les convaincre de le suivre. Ce qui avait été plus dur à leur faire avaler, était de laisser Lévy derrière et de laisser Gajeel, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, se charger de la ramener. Grey et Juvia avaient emmené Rogue, Sting, Lucy et quelques amis de la nymphe.

Une fois ce beau petit monde en sécurité, le mage comptait bien retourner à l'académie en compagnie du général et de la panthère. Il n'était pas question d'abandonner sa soeur.

Lily attira l'attention de tout le monde.

-Armée en vue.

Il s'arrêta et leur fit signe d'approcher.

-Peu importe ce qui se passe, pas un mot. Vous restez derrière moi.

Leur survie dépendait en grande partie de l'humeur de Gajeel, mais aussi de l'impression qu'ils feraient sur l'ensemble des généraux.

Juvia fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi autant de précautions ? N'étaient-ils pas hors de danger ? Elle s'enquit pour les autres :

-Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ?

-Si, mais l'absence de Lévy peut jouer pour beaucoup. Si vous voulez rester en vie, ne dites rien.

Ce n'était pas du tout rassurant.

En partant avec Lily et Grey, ils avaient tous pris une chance. Celle de suivre Lévy, de sortir vivants de cette boucherie.

Lucy regarda les troupes face à elle, un espoir naquit dans sa poitrine. Elle se rapprocha de Rogue et murmura pour que lui seul l'entende.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont réussir à ramener Lévy ?

-Rien n'est moins sûr.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Il se gratta la tête.

-Je n'ai pas encore vu ce général, mais M. Justin est un redoutable adversaire.

Lucy resta sceptique.

-Il s'agit quand même d'une fée, Lévy m'a dit que son pouvoir était centré sur la guérison.

Rogue chercha une façon d'exprimer clairement sa pensée. Il n'était pas complètement sûr de la méthode qu'utilisait le directeur. Il savait que sa magie dérivait de la guérison comme l'avait mentionnée Lucy mais ce n'était pas tout. Loin de là.

-C'est dur à expliquer... Tu es une invocatrice non ?

-Oui ?

-Bon. Alors imagine que ton pouvoir est de faire apparaître des créatures. Et bien sans t'en rendre compte, tu es aussi en mesure de les faire disparaître.

-Continue.

Lucy voyait où Rogue voulait en venir, mais elle le laissa continuer. Si ce qu'il essayait de lui dire était vraiment la réalité, sauver Lévy serait presqu'impossible.

-M. Justin est capable de guérir les blessures, mais il a aussi développé la capacité de tuer d'une coupure.

-Comment ?

Rogue secoua la tête.

-Je ne suis pas un expert, mais ma théorie est que s'il est capable d'améliorer les capacités régénératives de quelqu'un, il est aussi capable d'influencer la dégénération accélérée d'un individu.

Lucy déglutit. Ça s'annonçait mal. Peu importe de quel côté elle regardait, elle avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'une guerre de titans.

.o.

L'armée encercla le petit groupe. Lily demanda à être emmené au dragon d'acier. À l'air lugubre des soldats, il comprit que quelque chose se tramait. Un soldat s'avança entre les rangs et lui répondit :

-Restez ici.

Il repartit comme il était venu d'entre les rangs. Personne n'essaya d'approcher la petite troupe. Ils avaient tous entendu la menace du général sanglant avant le départ de la fée.

Un murmure monta parmi les rangs. La jeune femme était absente, ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur. Un léger vent de panique les secoua. Grey s'adressa à Lily à voix basse :

-De quoi ils ont peur ?

La panthère choisit bien ses mots.

-Ils ne voient pas Lévy, Gajeel ne sera pas content.

-Si leur général se met en rogne, ça ne peut qu'être positif pour eux.

Lily secoua la tête.

-Pas Gajeel.

Le mage ne poussa pas plus loin.

Trois hommes montés sur leurs chevaux coupèrent les rangs.

Le premier était un très vieil homme, Makarov Dreyar. Il était la tête du mouvement des rebelles. Tous les apprentis avaient entendu parler de lui comme d'un être sans-pitié. Bien qu'il affichât un air grave, l'homme ne semblait pas malin, il avait l'air d'avoir le poid du monde sur les épaules.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Lily, les deux autres restèrent un peu plus en retrait.

-Lily, où est la jeune fée ?

Il était évident que c'était la question que tout le monde se posait. La panthère se sentait honteuse de ne pas avoir pu mener à bien sa mission.

-Elle a essayé de faire entendre raison à son supérieur. Ils l'ont capturée.

Un silence de mort saisit le camp.

-Je vois.

Makarov jeta un oeil aux jeunes gens qui accompagnaient leur camarade.

-Et qui sont-ils ?

-Ce sont les amis de Lévy, ceux qu'elle voulait épargner.

Makarov grimaça.

-Ils sont les bienvenus pour le moment, mais tant que la compagne de Gajeel ne sera pas revenue, je ne peux rien te promettre quant à leur sort.

Il faisait évidemment référence à la réaction qu'aurait Gajeel.

Lily n'aimait pas le calme qui régnait.

-Où est-il ?

-J'ai mis une troupe de mage pour le maintenir dans une sphère parallèle, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Il est dans une colère comme je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Makarov frissonna.

-Il a décapité plus de dix bons soldats avant qu'on réussisse à le contrôler.

Grey secoua de la tête, comment un homme aussi cruel pouvait être lié à sa douce petite soeur. C'était insensé !

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous gardez un homme aussi sadique dans vos rangs ?!

Toute l'attention se dirigea vers le mage de glace. Lily gronda.

-Te mêle pas de ça !

Makarov fit signe au félin qu'il allait prendre la relève.

-Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?

-Grey.

-Grey. Dis-moi, connais-tu l'histoire de l'académie où tu te trouves ?

Grey croisa les bras, méfiant.

-Comme tous les apprentis. En quoi est-ce en lien avec ce mec ? On perd du temps en ce moment, Lévy risque de nous glisser d'entre les mains.

Makarov leva la main pour le faire taire.

-Connais-tu les "exploits" de tes supérieurs ? Comment ils en sont arrivés là ? Ils ont commis et commettent encore à ce jour des crimes bien plus grave que notre ami.

-Votre "ami" tue ses propres confrères, je ne sais même pas si on peut encore considérer qu'il a une part d'humanité.

-Tu es rapide à juger mon garçon. Ta chère fée n'est-elle pas prisonnière de ses propres confrères ?

Grey secoua la tête, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ces gens défendaient un être aussi… horrible. L'idée que la vie de sa soeur dépendait de cet homme l'épouvantait. Makarov poursuivit.

-Gajeel n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Il sait ce qu'il doit être fait pour le bien de nos troupes, mais maintenant, il doit aussi penser au bien de cette jeune femme, Lévy c'est ça ?

Grey releva les yeux vers le vieil homme et attendit la suite.

-Comment te sentirais-tu si ta douce était en danger de mort ?

-Aucune personne de l'académie n'osera faire de mal à Lévy.

Makarov secoua la tête.

-Là n'est pas la question. Pour une fée de coeur, être séparée de son âme soeur est assez pour en mourir, mais je ne t'apprends rien j'imagine.

Le mage resta silencieux. Toute cette situation avec Lévy était encore très nouvelle et lui autant qu'elle, ne connaissait que les grandes lignes sur sa condition. Le général poursuivi.

-Même si personne ne touche à cette fée, elle finira par s'éteindre sans la force vitale de Gajeel et il le sait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est hors de contrôle.

Grey ne savait pas quoi dire. L'un des généraux qui étaient resté en retrait attira leur attention.

-Makarov, on ferait mieux de libérer Gajeel avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres pertes.

Le mage de glace le regarda sommairement. Cet homme dégageait quelque chose qui ne lui revenait pas. Il n'était pas très large. À son allure, on pouvait s'attendre à un autre mage ou quelque chose dans le genre, il n'était probablement pas d'une espèce guerrière. En fait, aucun des trois généraux n'avait une carrure impressionnante. Le dernier était même corpulent avec des allures féminines.

Makarov reprit la parole.

-Tu as raison. Lily penses-tu pouvoir t'occuper de lui ?

La panthère, jusque-là silencieuse, hocha de la tête.

-Oui. Et eux ?

Il faisait référence au petit groupe qu'il ramenait de l'académie. Makarov jeta un oeil au général un peu plus enrobé.

-Bob ?

-Je m'en occupe ! Suivez-moi mes mignonnets !

Il fit un grand signe de bras et demanda à sa monture de pivoter sur elle-même, ce qu'elle fit gracieusement. La troupe se mit en route, mais Grey resta face à Makarov, les bras croisés.

-Je retourne chercher Lévy aussi.

Lily s'en mêla.

-Gajeel risque de te tuer.

-Il a raison mon garçon, même Lily n'est pas à l'abri bien qu'ils soient très proche.

-Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est Lévy. Les humeurs du général sanglant ne me concernent pas.

-Tu devras faire face à tes frères d'arme.

-Ils détiennent ma soeur.

Makarov n'avait pas l'intention de le retenir et il pouvait voir que le jeune homme était sincère.

-Très bien. Lily, va chercher Gajeel.

La panthère hocha de la tête et partit devant. Grey allait la suivre, mais Makarov l'en retint.

-Reste ici mon garçon. Natsu. Trouve-lui une tenue de combat appropriée.

L'autre général mit pied à terre.

-Tu me refiles tes corvées maintenant le vieux ?

-Tu vas les accompagner et leur prêter main forte. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Justin ne laissera pas Gajeel s'emparer de la fée ou de l'académie si facilement.

Natsu donna les rênes de sa monture à l'un de ses officiers et vint se placer face au mage de glace. Il bomba le torse et croisa les bras.

-Tu me reviens pas toi.

-T'as l'air de toute une tête brûlée pour ta part.

Natsu étira un sourire.

-T'as pas idée.

Grey écarquilla les yeux. Il était timbré ce mec. Il se demandait vraiment comment les généraux étaient choisis dans le camp des rebelles. Ils partirent au travers du campement pour trouver quelque chose qui mettrait les attributs magiques de Grey en valeur. Natsu lui posa quelques questions à ce sujet.

-Alors tu fais quoi ?

-Ce que je fais ?

-T'es quoi ?

-Un mage de glace.

Natsu frappa dans son poing.

-Ça explique beaucoup de choses !

Plus ils avançaient, plus la température ambiante augmentait.

-Comme quoi ? Et toi t'es quoi, une espèce de mage de feu ?

Natsu descendit un escalier qui se rendait sous terre, dans ce qui semblait être une énorme salle souterraine. De la fumée s'échappait de la croûte carbonisée qui la recouvrait.

-Pas tout à fait.

Natsu ouvrit les portes, une chaleur digne du nid du diable en sortit.

-Je suis un Inferno.


End file.
